Petal Took, Petal Baggins
by pippintook1
Summary: Petal was a Hobbit, friends with Pippin and Merry, even when the accident happened to her, almost destroying what she had. Pippin and Merry wanted to help her, so they brought back an old friend. Her life may just have to depend on her memory. Read as she, with her friends, goes on an adventure, until she realises she won't see them ever again... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! My very first story on FanFiction! Please R&R! And I do hope you like it! Chapter 1 right now, trying to write Chapter 2 as fast as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The new-comer

"How old will he be?" I asked her, staring at her passed my own reflection.

"25… if I remember correctly." Mum replied, sewing the hole in my dress.

"Oh, Ma!" I exclaimed, "I should know! After all, he is my best friend!"

I froze instantly, as I heard the knocking at the door.

"That'll be Master Peregrin, Petal." Mum said, grinning.

I sped towards the door, opening it and seeing Peregrin Took standing there, beaming at me.

"Pippin!" I found myself lost for words. "I – you – wha – Happy Birthday!"

Pippin cocked his head to one side and beamed at me.

"Thank you, Pet. But – I can't believe it, Pet – you remembered this time!"

"Yes!" I lied, hoping Pippin, my bestest friend, wouldn't see my blush of guilt.

I allowed Pippin inside, and that was when I began to look at his clothing. He was dressed out of his usual, which were his dirty brown dungers and a rubbish excuse for a top. Well, he was wearing the cleanest, white t-shirt that I had ever seen anybody wear and blue bottoms.

"I know I look …. Odd." Pippin said, seeing my face. "But Ma-"

"Save your breath. Ma's do it all the time."

We entered my own bedroom, which I had forgotten to tidy – again.

Pippin hopped over my other ripped dress, and smiled at the drawing on the shelf. It was Pippin, Merry and I, when we were about 15, smoking a pipe in the meadow.

"That was ages ago." I said, sighing. "Who drew it again? Was it Mr. Bilbo?"

"No, it was his nephew."  
"Who?"

"Do you not remember him? Thick, dark hair, light eyes, cheery grin."

"I can't remember him because he must have been before my accident." I sighed, gingerly stroking the dark, sickly green bruise on my head.

"Well," Pippin grinned, "at least you remember us."

"Thank God."

I let out a quick laugh before starting a new topic.

"You are having a birthday party, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are at the top of my list."

"Merry's second?"

"Oh," Pippin mumbled, looking away from me, looking somewhat ashamed. "He's third actually."

"What?" I asked, almost astonished. I, or Merry were either second or top on his inviting-guests-list, birthday party list and others. "Whoever else could be second?"

"Someone." Pippin said quickly. "Nothing to worry about. You know him, or at least you did before he left. But he's coming back."

"Oh."

That's very unusual indeed. Pippin's a troublemaker, like Merry and I, and we're together. The Troublesome Three they called us. Merry is very close to Pippin. Who could steal his place as second?

"Petal!" Mum shouted from the hallway. "I've fixed this nasty little hole in your dress-"

"Don't you mean big hole?" I grinned, skidding out of my room and snatching the dress. Quickly, before Pippin can come, I tore off my old rags and put on my dress when I use outside.

"Does this mean we can go to my Hobbit-hole to meet Merry?"

Pippin stood by the front door. I smiled as I walked towards him and squeezed his hand.

"Yes. Let's go."

We escaped my Hobbit-Hole. I glimpsed at the close sun, which was shining over the Shire. The green door shone brightly as I closed it behind me. Pippin exhaled loudly before we left my garden, and set off, towards the town, to Peregrin Took's Hobbit-hole.

I took another breath of the fresh air in Hobbiton. It's all the same. The long grass blowing in the zephyr, children playing in the meadows, farmers laughing as they sew new seeds on picked crop.

I smiled as I knew how lucky I was to have a really good friend, well, two. I only have two friends.

"Pet! Pip!" a voice called behind us.

I spun around, seeing Meriadoc Brandybuck, walking towards us, his hands in his working trouser pockets and a pipe in his grinning mouth.

"Hey, Merry!" Pippin said cheerily.

Merry and Pippin were almost never separated. They've always been at each other's sides, well…. When it came to the times they were bullied in school or should I say when Pip was bullied in school, Merry was always there to help him, and threaten the bullies. Merry was the bravest Hobbit I knew. Apart from Mr. Bilbo up at Bag End.

I couldn't recall the other Hobbit who was sometimes with them. Brown hair, light eyes and a very jolly demeanour….

I didn't remember his name but who cared? I didn't think he ever played with me.

We entered Pippin's bright, lively Hobbit-hole, full with the Took's. Pip's Mum, Eglantine, winked at me when I passed her. I knew that Pearl, Pippin's eldest sister wasn't there because she was forty, over the age to be able to live by herself. Pervinca was still living with her family, and didn't seem too pleased about it. I passed her and she glared at me, as though it was my fault that she was doing the house-chores.

Peregrin is the youngest in his family, the only male, apart from his father, Paladin.

"Well," Merry said, surveying the house quickly. "We need to give this place a scour for your party, Pip."

I organised the decorations because apparently being the 'girl' of the Troublesome Three, I was responsible for these things. Pip was in charge of music. He didn't do much apart from run outside like a madman towards the pub to find a sturdy band for the party.

While Merry and I were alone I whispered, "Do you think Eglantine would mind if we trashed her house?"

"So, you can't remember Pip's twelfth birthday, eh? Eglantine went out for two minutes, and Pip and I were already in the kitchen, tipping over every table with edible items and you and Frodo were running amock-"

"Frodo?" I asked aloud. "Who's Frodo?"

"I – well -" Merry stammered, blushing terribly. He laughed quickly to cover his embarrassment before Pippin came back in, looking very pleased with himself. He looked suspiciously at Merry when he suddenly walked away from me when Pip entered, especially when Merry was blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Got the band sorted?" I asked.

"What's up with Merry?" Pippin asked quietly, hoping Merry wouldn't drop some eaves.

"Nothing. He just said something about someone and I asked him who that person was-"

"Who did he say about?" Pippin spoke sharply, seeing Merry across the room and glaring at him.

I looked questionly about him. "Someone called…." I stopped speaking because I realised I couldn't remember their name.

"It was nobody, Pip." Merry said heatedly, not facing us. "It's just a figment of her imagination. She does suffer from brain damage, y'know."

"Brain damage, not ear damage." I spat at Merry. "I can still hear your insults. It wasn't my fault that that accident happened."

And with that final retort, I faced my back towards Merry and stalked towards the other side of the room.

I didn't know what to think. I was feeling fuming at Merry, for saying those awful words. Goodness knows what he spoke to Pippin when I was not there with them.

"Pet," Pippin said quietly. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders, facing me towards him as he knelt down on one knee with a small smile on his face. He brushed the tears that I just noticed were creeping down my face, off me. "There's no need to be upset."

"I'm not upset," I said, "I'm angry. I'm angry at that – that Hobbit – who I call my _friend_!"

"That _Hobbit_," a noise came angrily from the other side of the room, "has got hearing and can hear every little breath you breathe and word you utter."

"Shut up, Merry." I glared at him, looking over Pippin's honey-coloured hair. Pippin smirked, trying to fight off a laugh, but stopped suddenly and startled when he saw me slump onto the ground and burst into tears.

"Stop it!" he said, alarm and fear taking over him. He had never seen me cry before. "Don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!" I wept, brushing away the tears on my cheeks but they were merely being replaced. I suddenly pulled out my fist and hit my own face. I laughed with anger, unhappiness, pain and a hint of real joy when I saw Peregrin's really confused and scared face. I got onto my feet as I pulled Pippin up onto his too and I hugged him fiercely.

"What's with the sudden affection?"

I withdrew from him and then kissed his forehead. He froze – actually, he froze – as I smiled and raced over to Merry, looking as though he would rather be somewhere else.

After hugging him and kissing his forehead too, I narrowed my eyes suddenly but a smile crept on my lips.

"Uh… Pet?" Merry asked, his anger dematerializing. "Are you sure are you alright?"

"No!" I shouted, not with anger but with happiness. "I've never been alright! Because of that damn accident! I can't even remember what happened! I want to remember everything that has happened to me!"

I shook my head violently before I finished the decorating. Merry finished off the food and Pippin admired my banner with the crimson words of 'Happy Birthday, Peregrin Took!'

Dusting off my hands, I stood back and smiled at my work. Merry gazed at Pippin and Pippin smiled at me.

"Finished." I announced, "Finally. Three long hours. What is the time now? Oh my goodness! We've missed second breakfast!"

"Let's have it now then." Merry said, "After all, we deserve it."

I turned towards my friends and stopped smiling when I saw Merry's horror-expression face.

"Pippin!" Merry said, in a low and slow voice. "We forgot!"

Pippin gasped and groaned but took off his indoor jacket before opening the door and gesturing me outside.

"So," I panted, trying desperately to keep up with my best friend, who was struggling to keep up with Merry. "Why are we going to the _Green Dragon_?"

They didn't answer, of course, Merry didn't hear me and Pippin was out of breath.

"Wait!" I shouted helplessly.

The _Green Dragon_ is a cosy pub, the only pub in Hobbiton that I've ever been to. Only Hobbits enter it because of the low ceilings and small chairs. Half-pints are the only sizes of beer available.

Is it a little too late to introduce myself? My memory hasn't still fully returned, even after years and years. I'm Petal. Or Pet, whatever you prefer. I don't really have a second name. That is if my family could remember it.

I did have the best memory in family, before the accident…

But I'm Pet. People call me Pet Took. Friends say that because Pip and I are so alike: we're often mistaken as each other. Pip's like a brother to me. Other folk, normally the not-so-keen-on-us-ones call me Petal Took because I love Pippin.

Let me tell you that I had not given my heart to anyone. I did one day, but not then. But I was still in my Tweens.

I have curly and thick (most Hobbits do) honey-coloured hair. I have quite dark eyes and big ears. The problem is – so does Pippin.

Nobody could ever tell the difference between us before when I turned twenty. We wore similar clothes and we did things together. Twenty was the time the bruise came.

The bruise came when the accident happened.

You're probably thinking _"What the hell was the accident because she keeps talking about it_?"

I'm telling you the truth of this. I remember walking with Merry: Pip was somehow not there, I can't remember why. We were walking through a forest, on the outskirts of Hobbiton. The next thing I remembered was Merry telling me to move, his scream, a low groaning sound and a pain.

Next thing, I was in my bed, with a small figure sitting by my bed, bent and shaking, sobbing and saying he wouldn't leave me again.

4 years later, they tell Pippin and me that it wasn't his fault. The tree would have still fallen even if Pip was there.

We drew up to the _Green Dragon_. Entering the thick, smoky atmosphere, we sighed like the good old days.

I looked over to Pippin with a gracious smile. He's ever so thoughtful of his friends and family, and he's the best thing that ever happened to me.

Pippin and Merry spoke in hushed voices over the loud crowd, craning their necks around. Were they looking for something?

"Will he help her?" I heard Merry say.

"I don't know, Merry." Pippin answered.

_I may have brain damage, but I'm not all stupid_. I thought.

"Who are we looking for who's going to help me?" I asked loudly.

The boys exchanged nervous glances.

"We," Merry said, "want you to meet someone who was with you before the accident."

I sighed and fought off the thought of this stupid bloke trying to help me feel better, only nobody could. Nobody could make me feel better.

I looked at Pippin and saw the dark abyss in his eyes sparkle, as he apparently saw something in the corner. He shook Merry's arm and said, "Merry! He's here!"

Before I could turn around, Pippin ushered Merry towards the crowd and as he melted into it, Pippin and I were outside.

"Pippin," I said quietly. I listened to children's laughter in the meadow. "Why won't anybody tell me what's going on?"

Pippin turned towards me, smiling.

"Because you'll remember, Pet."

We decided to take the shortcut home, because that way was exciting, risky but exciting. It was a climb over a rather large Hobbit-Hole with a dark green door. I hopped onto their garden bench before scaling up the grassy mound and lying on the grass uphill.

Sighing, I stared into the sky. I saw Pippin looking at me, pretending to roll his eyes and be annoyed. I sat up into a sitting position and nudged him. He nudged me back. In the end, we were laughing, trying to push each other down the hill.

Trying a new tactic, I grabbed his collar, shaking him and pushing him. Pippin, through his dizziness, caught my foot and we tumbled down the other side of the hill.

I shrieked with laughter at the bottom, because there was a giant pond, and guess who was foolish enough to enter it while the other stood by the other side and laughed.

"Come, Pippin!" I laughed, seeing him from a distance. "You can come out now."

I saw him submerge under the water and bubbles float to the surface.

My eyes grew big as nothing emerged to the water surface.

"Pippin!" I shouted, wading into the water. Suddenly, a hand, like a vice, caught my foot and pulled me under. Screaming, I pulled on the hand and Pippin re-surfaced, laughing.

"That was not funny!" I said sternly.

"It was a joke, Pet."

"A joke you are never going to do again."

Wet by the ankles, I trudged inside my house. Soaking from top to bottom, Pippin followed and sneezed.

"Oh, no!" I said, leading him into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. "You have a cold. I shouldn't have gone the shortcut way! Sorry, Pippin. I'll just-"

"It's not your fault just to have a bit of fun."

"I'm irresponsible," I said quietly, sitting Pippin down at the couch and pouring the kettle water into the mug. Pippin thanked me as I gave him a cuppa. "I'll never be a proper Hobbit. I'll never be responsible in the coming-age…"

"Don't dare say that," Pippin said kindly, as I sat down beside him. "You'll jinx it!"

"I hope something big happens so I can prove myself useful."

"Why, you're doing it right now! You've given me a nice warm cup and keeping me company!"

As far as I knew, Mum wasn't in. Pippin placed his warm cup after taking a sip onto the kitchen table and I fished out a small, soft blanket and rubbed it over his head.

Leaving the towel over his face, I walked over towards the window. Two small specks were rushing over from the distance. Pippin crossed over and smiled.

"Pet!" he spoke quickly. "Bedroom! Now!"

Confused, I reluctantly stood inside my room and sat on my bed. Over the room, on the shelf, was the drawing. I tried to remember…

_"Stand over there, you three…." A jolly voice called. "I'll draw you….. Leave your pipes in, there're good fellows!"_

It pained to hear that voice in my head. But I couldn't picture him. It definitely wasn't Merry. It wasn't Pippin.

Where was he? Who was he?

I started dropping out of my thoughts when I heard talking and laughing in the hallway.

"It's good to see you!" voices came.

I stood up, and left my room, entering the hall, to see what was so good to see.

Three small figures, acting like children, were standing in the look of the sun.

I recognised Pippin, bouncing like a rabbit, fine.

Merry, happier than I normally see him, fine.

Who was this other stranger?  
Obviously the one they saw at the pub.

They stopped bouncing up and down and embracing each other as I came into view.

"Pet!" Pippin laughed, outstretching an arm. "Come with!"

I advanced towards them and I saw another Hobbit, with dark, curly, thick hair and a pale face as he spread a huge grin over his face.

"Do you remember me?" he asked softly. I definitely remembered his voice from somewhere. I looked into his face, boring into his light, sky eyes. They were peaceful, like there could be absolutely no harm in his life. In a way, it annoyed me.

"No." I said suddenly.

"Try harder." The Hobbit said firmly and pressingly. I took a deep, troubled breath as I closed my eyes and tried.

_"Stand over there, you three…." His kind voice called. We grinned again and found a nice place in the meadow, lying by the cut grass, pipes sticking out of our gobs, smoke around us. The boy laughed as he drew us and kept on telling us to keep still or there would be no more stories from Bilbo…_

_ "Pet," he called, rushing over to my seat. It wasn't the same place. We were at the square, at Pippin's 15__th__ Birthday Party. "Come and dance with me." _

_ He gave me his arm and we danced with the others, laughing and smiling…_

_ Next memory, Pippin was bent over me, crying and sobbing. There was pain in my head and I could just see the dark-haired Hobbit on the other side of me, very pale, with a bag. He left….and he didn't come back…_

I angrily brushed the tears off my face.

"No." I said, firmly, pushing away those happy memories. "I don't know you!"

I finally forced a smile to his disappointed before I walked back to my room.

_"He's gone, Pet." Mum said, as I rushed to the garden. I saw him shrink into the distance._

_ "No! No!" I called. I opened the gate and tried to follow him, but my head was in too much pain to keep up. Blinding pain hit my chest as Merry struggled to hold me back. Tears blinded my eyes as I opened my eyes that were big. "The stupid accident will make me forget him! Bring him back!"_

_ The dark mop of hair finally disappeared. He thought it was his fault that he couldn't save me. He left, so I wouldn't remember him. _

_ Back to the memory about when I was in bed and the Hobbit was over me._

_ "Pet," he croaked. "Pet… I'm so, so sorry. I was there with you…. I could have saved you. A pair of dark dungers, a blue dirty undershirt was lying by my bed, on the ground, stained with blood. My hair was platted when the accident happened and a torn, bloodied hat was tossed into Pippin's lap…_

I raced to my drawer, trying desperately not to cry. I pulled out every item of material. Finally, my hands sought a pair of dungarees and a blue undershirt, weary and partly in scraps.

Still holding onto the clothing that I found, I ran into the hallway. I tried to look for Pippin, Merry and the other one.

No one was in the hallway.

I ran outside, into the day, panting quickly and looking desperately for him. My eyes planted on the stranger, walking again into the distance, like last time. He was going to leave me, make me forget again, leave me into despair.

Not that time.

"Wait! Come back-" I called. _His name. What was his name?_

"Odo!" I shrieked, running towards him. The Hobbit turned around, smiled as I reached him.

"Pet."

"Odo."

"Nice try," 'Odo' said. Or should I say 'Frodo'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. Chapter 2 has arrived! Unfortunately, I have no reviews and only 25 people have read it. My friend (animewatchers186) has a story with about 500 reviews. I am really desperate to get something like that. So, please R&R so I can get some ideas to improve my story.**

* * *

So many happy memories returned to me. Frodo. My friend, the artist, Bilbo's nephew and heir…

Frodo smiled as I sank onto my knees with happiness, and crumpling the dungarees in my hands, onto the dirty path.

He crouched beside me but I couldn't see him properly behind the salty tears forming in my eyes. But they weren't with sadness. They weren't with anger. They were with joy, happiness.

"Pet!" a voice called. "Petal!"

Another voice joined with the shouting. I turned around, as the tears crawled down my cheeks helplessly. It was Pippin - my dear Pippin, and Merry.

"She remembers!" Frodo said relieved, looking at them. They cried with joy as they ruffled my tangled hair and slapped my back.

"Frodo." I said quietly.

I got to my feet and laughed but it just sounded like a absurd choke because of my crying.

I, almost angry with myself, brushed the tears away.

"I was just heading off to Bag End to see Uncle. Care to join me?"

"Fine." Merry said. "Let's hope Pippin doesn't break anything this time."

"What?"

"Pippin, don't tell me you forgot the last time you went to Bag End! You were walking backwards and you knocked an ornament of the shelf!"

"Oh… oh, yeah…."

Merry sniggered and put his arm 'round Pip's shoulder.

"Ah, well. You're quite a troublemaker, you are."

We started trekking up the hill. While Pippin and Merry were debating of who was the clumsiest, I was peering into the beyond, looking at the fogs and harvest. Farms, the square, trees… I loved the Shire so much.

I heard Frodo try to put words in edgeways to Pippin's and Merry's conversation. He was agreeing with Merry: Pippin was the clumsiest by far.

"Pippin," I sighed, "This is a war, made to defeat you. There's no fighting against the thought of Merry being clumsier than you. You know who's the clumsiest."

Pippin ran out of words to say but had a face like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"But," Frodo said, "Isn't being annoying something good? In your case anyway."

"You are so odd, Frodo," Pippin said, smiling. Glancing at me, Merry advanced further.

"Look!"

And there it was. Bag End. The green paint on the door was like the grass on its hill, pea green. The bench outside the small window glistened proudly. Bag End, was huge from a distance and seemed to grow as we approached.

I had never appreciated how Bag End really looked like.

"Uncle!" Frodo called cheerily, knocking on the door. He knocked again, again. Merry sighed and impatiently rapped on the door, reddening his knuckles.

"Merry!" Pippin moaned, "You've got to give Bilbo a chance to get to the door. You can be so impatient at times…"

We waited two minutes, looking through the window, sighing and fidgeting.

"Bilbo!" Frodo bellowed to the door.

"Maybe he's not in." I said suggestively, but it was only ignored.

Merry ran towards the door, aiming a kick to its varnished wood when the door opened, and Merry's foot hit nothing but air. Catching him by surprise, he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, winded.

Laughing, I staggered over him, smiling into the jolly face of Bilbo Baggins.

"Hello!" he smiled, "Oh, Pet! I was expecting you! And Pippin and Frodo…. But not you."

Merry glowered at Pippin for no reason, who was stepping over him. Frodo held out a hand and Merry took it gratefully, for he was too lazy to get up.

"Come in, come in." Bilbo called, as he walked away into the kitchen.

Merry pushed Pippin playfully and Pippin shoved him back.

"Stop it." Frodo whispered loudly.

Pippin stopped immediately but Merry finished it by giving one final nudge. Pippin, not looking the happiest, entered the kitchen, with us behind him.

"Sit down," Bilbo smiled. We all found the comfiest seat we liked around the table. Smiling, I sat down in the chair beside Frodo, giving Pippin 'the' look when he and Merry were fighting over the chair on Frodo's other side.

"Go away, Merry. I got here first."

"Yes, when you tripped over your own feet."

"Shut up!"

"No. _You_ shut up. You must respect your elders!"

Snorting, Pippin gave Merry a rough push, sending him over the floor. Pippin won the chair, leaving Merry, with a blazing look, sitting on my left. Bilbo, still smiling, sat himself in his chair.

"Would you like some sponge cake?"

"Yes," Pippin and Merry said in unison.

"_Please_," I added, glaring at them. Where were their manners?

I wasn't very pleased when Merry devoured his slice of sponge cake.

"Merry," I moaned. He was encouraging his younger cousin, Pip. Bilbo just chuckled.

"Well, you've not changed a bit, my dear Pet. Just let the boys be silly like they are…. Boys always are, aren't they?"

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but you're right."

Frodo offered Merry more cake, which he took gratefully and stuffed again.

"How old are you, young Peregrin?" Bilbo asked, looking at Pippin.

"What?" Pippin said, rather alarmed. He got his sleeve and rubbed it against his face, leaving a brown mark. "Oh, yes! I almost forgot it is my birthday today! Oh – 25."

"8 years 'til you can find your own family, eh?"

Surprisingly, Pippin blushed to the roots of his hair and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose so."

"25 is still a good age. Come with me so I can show you some things…"

Pippin followed anxiously the excited Bilbo out of the room. Silence was left inside the kitchen.

"Do you mind?" Merry said suddenly, digging his hand in his breast pocket. He took out an odd shaped pipe. "I've been longing to smoke for ages."

Without answering, I saw Merry depart the room, the Hobbit-Hole in fact, and I saw him out of the window, sitting on Bilbo's marvellous bench.

That left Frodo and I alone.

"Well," Frodo said quietly, smiling. "We have some catching up work to do."

"Yes," I said, finding my inaudible voice shake.

"So, how old are you now?"

"I'm almost 25, in fact. In a month, or two. And you?"

"30. A typical Tween, like you. It's just Merry who's not a Tweenager any more in our group."

"Group?"

"Oh yes! You can't remember. We were the Fatuous Four."

"What?"

"It's stupid, yes. But fatuous stands for stupid and silly, and that is what we were. I guess it split up when I left."

I didn't say anything.

"Well," Frodo continued, "Let's stay positive. Where were we? Ah, yes. Merry is 33 and-"

"-and he despises me."

"What?" Frodo said, taken aback. Then he laughed. The laugh I once remembered. The laugh I used to laugh with. "Merry is very fond of you. He can just…. Get very frustrated at times."

"Indeed," I agreed. It felt so lovely to talk to Frodo. "But Pippin is my bestest friend in the whole world and…"

I trailed off when I saw Frodo, blinking quickly and opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, when he gripped the table with his hands that shone white.

"I'm sorry," I said, in a hushed voice. "I didn't know-"

"No," Frodo said, almost inaudibly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry because of that tree, I'm sorry because I was so stupid. I'm…I'm…."

He stopped again, let go of the table and stared at the ceiling.

Light feet came pattering back to the kitchen as I saw Pippin and Bilbo return. Pippin stopped smiling when he saw Frodo.

"Where's Merry? What's wrong, Frodo?"

"I know what's wrong," the Hobbit replied. "It's me."

And he scraped back his chair and left.

Pippin, with a troubled face, stood in front of his chair beside me, leaning towards my ear and saying, "What happened? Where's Merry?"

"Merry went outside. Frodo's upset because….because… I said something…"

"What?" he said quickly. "Speak!"

Looking into his face, I saw panic.

"I said that you are my bestest friend ever."

In embarrassment, I surveyed Pippin's face, and saw an expression between a smile and a frown.

"I _told_ Merry not to leave you alone with Frodo."

"Why?"

"Because….Because….Before Frodo left… you two were best friends. You did everything together. People called you Pet Baggins. And then 4 years ago, everything went wrong."

Pippin stopped again, looking upset when Merry entered, looking slightly dazed but joyful.

"Merry?" Pippin cried, "Merry! You left Pet and Frodo by themselves!"

"I don't know why you're fussing," Merry said heavily, looking like the drugs had got to him. "They're fine – 'ang on! Where's Frodo?"

"Upset!" Pippin said, looking angry. "And do you want to know why? Because you left Frodo and Pet on their-"

"-own. Stop fussing, Pip!"

Pippin sighed and sank into his chair, looking back at Bilbo and smiling at him.

"Friendship, eh?" Bilbo chuckled, "Don't worry. Frodo'll get over it. He's a bit sensitive, but a very nice chap, if I say so myself."

"Mr. Bilbo, we must be off – but thank you much for the gifts. It is something to be dearly remembered."

Waving to the chortling Bilbo, I followed Pippin and Merry out of Bag End.

"It's hard."

"Try."

"I have."

"Remember."

"I am."

I looked at Frodo with a look with annoyance but closed my eyes, trying to remember once again. We found Frodo, after departing Bag End, in the meadow, lying in the blowing grass, staring at the blue. I lay with him, while Pippin chased Merry to the pub.

_Pippin was ill on the day of my 20__th__ Birthday. _

_ "Pet," Merry echoed, as I sat by Pippin, who was sleeping and moaning in his bed. "We've got to do something on your Birthday."_

_ "I'll be right back, Pip," I whispered to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me._

I opened my eyes and looked at my friend.

"I barely see you in them."

"Well, you do now, Pet."

There was a pause until I clenched my fists and sat down on the ground. Frodo sat down beside me, and grinned when I spoke.

"I'm bored," I said, huffily.

"Good."

"What?"

"You're coming back to your old self: grumpy and silly."

I made a sound of exasperation crossed with a laugh and threw a handful of grass at him.

"Oh, dear," Frodo said, laughing. "You chose the wrong Hobbit in a grass war!"

Dismissively shaking the grass out of his hair, he covered me with grass. After the storm of grass, Frodo pushed me. Laughing, I threw more grass at him. Before he could counter it, I was on my feet, running away from him. He followed and after a few minutes, we were both drenched in the green weeds.

Pushing me one last time, Frodo had no other strength to do much else. He cried as I toppled down the slope.

Sniggering at the bottom, I spread my arms and legs out, staring at Frodo when he approached.

He peered at me overhead, anxiously but I could see his smile easily.

"I can't get up," I announced.

"OK." Frodo said, laying beside me, staring at the sky too, his dark hair tangling with my golden hair. "Folk say that clouds predict the future."

"What? Really?"

"Yep."

Transfixing into the light, I studied on the floating shapes.

"I can't see anything, can you?"

I heard no answer, and the warm presence beside me turned icy cold.

"Frodo?"

"Nothing," his shaky voice told me. He smiled uneasily and sat up, brushing himself down from any excess grass. I gazed at him as I sat up, and sought for his hand. When I found it, I thought ice could have been warmer.

"Nothing." Frodo repeated, avoiding my gaze.

Standing up, I shook the grass off me too, and I gave Frodo a hand.

"Back to my place?"

"Back to your place." Frodo replied firmly. And we walked out of the meadow, onto the path.

As we entered, we jumped when we heard voices.

"Change of plan," Pippin said, walking towards us. "The party's not going to be on at my place. It's going to be where we had my party last year."

"Why?"

"The band can't do it at my place. Don't know why, but I suppose it's better at the square, right?"

"I suppose we get more fun," Frodo said.

"OK then." Merry said, unsmiling.

"Ma?"

"If you're going to ask what you should wear, think again."

Silence.

"Ma? What should I wear to Pippin's party?"

"Don't ask me!"

Silence returned. Groaning, I stomped back to my room. It was going to be the party any minute now, and I hadn't anything to wear. The others were at the square already, and I agreed to meet them at some time.

"Shall I wear what I wore last year?"

"The one Master Peregrin threw up over?"

"OK, OK. You're right. But please don't call him Master, nor Peregrin. He likes the name Pippin."

"_You_ think he likes the name Pippin."

I ignored her last comment, and I kneeled beside my dresser, scouring for something glumly.

"Oh!"

My hands reached the plainest dress there was. A white dress, that came to my knees.

"This'll do." I said to myself. Dressing into it, I put it on and my ears pricked up when Ma spoke.

"Petal, what do you want for afternoon tea?"

"I had it at Bag End." I said. It wasn't all a lie, some of it was true. I had Merry's cake that he didn't finish.

"Petal," Ma groaned, "You need to tell me these things."

"I tried to – but… you weren't there at the time." I lied quickly.

I stared into my mirror, glaring at my look in the glass.

"Will this do?"

"Do what?"

She was winding me up. I could tell. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, trying not to scream, I said slowly, "The _trick_?"

"What _trick_?"

"The party." I said through gritted teeth.

"It might do the _trick_, if I see it."

Relaxing my shoulders and opening my eyes, I skidded into the kitchen.

"How lovely!" Ma beamed. "But do you know what I think?"

"Funnily enough, Mother, I don't."

"When does the party start?"

Ah. "I forgot."

Mother sighed but stood up and walked towards me, picking up a strand of my hair and said, "I'll do your hair-"

"No!" I whimpered, snatching back the lock she held in her soft hands. "Don't torture my hair!"

I was only joking, trying to make her laugh but she took it the wrong way.

"Petal Took," Mother snapped, "This is ridiculous!"

"I'll just go now," I snapped back, glaring at her round face.

"Petal, you have to be presentable!"

"I am presentable! Look, see! I am! Now, Good-bye!"

I slammed the door on her shocked face and I just overheard her mutter, "Fool of a Took."

Taking a angry inhale of cold, night air, I peered around the place. I overlooked downhill, seeing the middle of the village, with blazing lights, loud noises and strong-beer smells. That only meant one thing.

The party had started.

Yelping, I raced down the dark path blindly. I only came to a halt when I collided with an object.

* * *

**What do you think? It may be a bit boring, for now, but it'll get better soon (I hope!). Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear all,**

**I want to thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you for the lovely comments that you give me, and even the stories you post up yourself. I love FanFiction so much, and I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**pippintook1**

* * *

Chapter 3

Pearly white stars burst in front of my eyes as my head screamed with agony.

"Pet!"

I opened my aching eyes when I heard the voice. My head didn't feel so painful when I heard him.

"I'm so sorry!" he gasped.

"For what?" I asked groggily.

I lifted my head that was on his lap. My body was lying across the hard, dirty surface that was barely visible in the darkness.

I released my strength in my neck and flopped my head back on Frodo's lap. I locked my eyes into his clear blue ones.

"You need to stop trying to kill me." I said softly.

Frodo smiled with relief.

"Can you stand?"

"Do you _think_ I can?"

"Maybe…If you tried."

"It feels like that tree just hit me again, although I remember."

I sat up painfully, patting back my hair. My eyes widened immediately.

"Pip's party!"

My legs stood me up and I staggered. Unaware of my own reactions, I fell back down again but thankfully – Frodo was there to catch me.

"It's postponed for tomorrow, Petal."

"Tomorrow? _Tomorrow!_" I looked at him pleadingly. "The world could end _tomorrow_! Everyone could die _tomorrow_!"

"_Pet!_" Frodo groaned, but I could hear the hint of laughter in his voice.

"OK, OK." I said, thinking wildly. Then I said slowly, "Where's Pippin?"

"In shock."

There was a short pause before I asked stupidly, "Why?"

"Umm, Petal. You just got injured. Oh! And he was….how do we put this? He was, um, kissed."

"What?" I asked after the horrifying silence. I could feel alarm pricking in my chest. Why did I care? I didn't need to care! I should have been happy for him… if he enjoyed it.

"Merry didn't do much when he heard the news," Frodo continued. "He was on his fourth pint."

"Oh, my…"

"And your Ma is on her way."

Suddenly, I could feel anger rising within me.

"I wish people would stop!" I got to my feet again.

"Stop?" Frodo asked quietly and calmly.

I turned to him, glared at him.

"Stop worrying about me!"

"Uh, Pet. You're still a Tween-"

"So are you! So is Pippin! So is Merry! I am no child! I am _24_!"

I tried to see what was so un-Tweenish about the age 24. I don't think Frodo could see it either.

"24…" Frodo finally muttered. "…a Tween. A child."

I really glared at him that time. My eyes, feeling like fire, against his, calm, soothing blue, like the ocean. Fire against water. You can guess who wins. I looked at Frodo plainly and I could feel the tears build in my eyes.

Breathing in an odd way, I closed my eyes, trying to blink the tears away before I heard raised voices.

"What is wrong with me, dear Frodo?" I asked, my lip trembling. "Why is it – I try to do something good, that something bad happens? I have barely any friends and the ones who do care for me as a sister. I want new friends too but sometimes I just wish to hear Pippin's soft voice singing, Merry laughing joyfully or your smile, brightening the sun, vanishing the darkness. What have I done not to deserve that?"

Frodo did not answer.

"I know why," Pippin's voice came, as he approached behind Frodo. "It's because you are a friend of a fool."

"Fool of a Took," Merry said, grinning.

"Being a Bagginses friend has definitely something to do with it."

Merry stood forward, his grey eyes looking hard as he had an expressionless face.

"You're a friend of a Brandybuck too."

My mood lightened. Such good friends, standing by my side.

Pippin smiled as he walked to Frodo's side.

"Do you remember when Frodo used to babysit us?" Pippin said.

"Yes." I said, "When you were 8 – and I, 7! Frodo was 13 and looking after us…in Bag End. Then…in the night…before Frodo left and we went to bed….he would read us a story.

"It was so beautiful of how I remember them. Yes – I was a Hobbit Princess, remember? And you were my knight in shining armour. When cousin Frodo whispered the last word, we fell asleep instantly, like we were under a spell. He would kiss us in our messy hair and whisper that he loved us very much."

I could see Frodo blush in the darkness to my surprise. I laid my eyes off him when I saw Ma dash down the path.

"Petal!" she panted, "Oh, my darling, Petal!"

She enveloped me in a warm hug, I could feel her shaking.

"Darling, are you hurt?"

"No, Ma," I said cheerily. "Actually, I feel really happy!"

Ma dabbed at her wet eyes. They looked hard when they landed on the boys.

* * *

She took me home, without letting me say goodbye to my friends.

"Petal!" she exploded, when we entered our Hobbit Hole. "How _dare_ you run off like that? To these trouble makers? No wonder you get hurt all the time!"

"No, Ma-"

"You are not seeing them for a week!" she thundered, "Do you understand me?"

I stared at her in horror and disbelief before I sprinted into my room and lay on my bed, simply looking at the ceiling.

Not see them for a week? I didn't feel good at all. I wanted to shriek the most disgusting insults at my mother, whilst cry in anger and unhappiness.

"I hate her," I muttered furiously.

I closed my eyes and lay there, burrowing into deep thought.

* * *

"Shut up!" a quiet, harsh voice said. My eyes flew open as they surveyed my room with fear. I looked at my small, grubby window. It shook and rattled again. I stood up again, stalked towards it.

Merry looked grim when I opened it. He was outside, his hair blowing in the wind.

"Merry?" I asked, surprised.

I took a sharp intake of breath and swore that my heart rate quickened when he placed his warm hand over my mouth.

"Meet us at the _Green Dragon_ tonight – at midnight."

I nodded tersely and he let go of me, smiling before melting into the darkness.

* * *

I slipped my brown overcoat on in the gloom. It was 5 to and I knew I had to get a move on. His words rang in my head, over and over again.

"_Meet us at the _Green Dragon_ tonight – at midnight."_

I opened the front, rounded door as inaudibly as possible, hoping Ma wouldn't wake up.

The coldness caught me by surprise. I shuddered violently but I set off, trying to remember Mr. Bilbo's old song.

_Roads go ever, ever on,_

_Over rock and under tree,_

_By caves where never sun has shone,_

_By streams that never find the sea;_

_Over snow by winter sown,_

_And through the merry flowers of June,_

_Over grass and over stone,_

_And under mountains in the moon._

I looked at the glistening moon and saw clouds part from it, revealing small stars, sparkling in the sky. I knew they were big though, far away, where no one could reach them. I continued my song:

_Roads go ever, ever on_

_Under cloud and under star,_

_Yet feet that wandering have gone_

_Turn at last to home afar._

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

_And horror in the halls of stone_

_Look at last on meadows green_

_And trees and hills they long have known._

I yawned widely, blinking quickly to shake off my tiredness. The lights in the pub were blazing, and I strode directly towards it.

I could smell strong ale and beer as I approached.

"Hey – Took!"

I looked by the side wall. There was a young Hobbit, a male, about my age, looking rugged, and rough with a dirty pipe in his mouth.

"Ya meeting yer boyfriend?"

I glared at him icily.

"I don't _have_ a boyfriend."

"Yeah," the Hobbit sneered mockingly and sarcastically. "Right."

He and his mates that I just realised were sitting with him, laughed and smirked at me, as I strode in. Pushing past the heavy door, I heard the sound of music ringing in my ears. Loud singing and folk music it was. Hobbits of all ages were dancing inside, to the jolly atmosphere.

My eyes drew towards a banner saying, 'Happy Birthday, Peregrin Took!' in blazing red writing – _my_ writing. _My _banner.

"Petal!"

It was Frodo. He startled me a bit, when he placed his hand on my shoulder, and I jumped.

"Easy there," he laughed. I turned around, and saw him looking bright red in the face, and he was holding a metal cup, filled with froth.

"Thank Goodness!" he laughed again, taking a deep drain of his glass. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Why?"

"Well….I told you that we postponed the party – to _now_! Pip knew that you were _bound_ to be bored, shut up in your room. We discussed it here, a few hours ago, and the Barman, who was eavesdropping, suggested having a party here!"

"That's brilliant!" I exclaimed. "Where are Pippin and Merry now?"

Frodo rolled his eyes with exasperation and pointed into the heat of the horde. They made a narrow gap for me to get through. I gazed at the table, the thing that everyone was crowded around, cheering and clapping and the two Hobbits on top.

It was Pippin and Merry, of course. They were dancing a jig, kicking their legs so extravagantly, that others had to back away so they wouldn't get hit in their faces. Pippin and Merry were also singing, over everyone else in the room, making sure they were heard of and noticed. And of course, they were _drunk_.

This is what I heard:

_Oh, you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
As the one we drink in our home town._

_You can keep your fancy ales;  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true  
Comes from the _Green Dragon_!_

With that final note, they drank down their half-pints, with everyone roaring and cheering in the background. I could hear Merry's quiet, hoarse laugh but it soon stopped, along with everyone else, when Pippin hiccoughed, screamed and staggered back, toppling off the table.

"Pippin!" Merry and I shouted simultaneously. I rushed forwards to his aid. A hush swept over the room. There was a gap for me to squeeze through, to squeeze through to see my best friend's body lie motionless on the ground.

Merry was there first, on his knees, his face alarmingly discoloured. He clutched at Pippin's white hand. I took the other, feeling it icy cold. I looked at his face and saw his eyelids closed but his mouth open, his chin resting against his chest that was heaving up and down.

Good. That meant he wasn't dead.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he vomited, releasing strong, alcoholic fumes into the air. I felt sick myself, and I forced my supper to stay down in me because it wanted to make reappearance.

I saw Frodo barge through the crowd as well, and he stared in horror at Pippin, who was staring at everyone around him in bewilderment and fear.

"We need to get him to Eglantine," Frodo said quickly, stooping down and picking Pippin up. It looked like Frodo was enveloping in a warm hug, and I felt like smiling, but I was also scared, so I didn't dare.

Pippin's dark green eyes looked like they were gazing into space, but they transfixed on Frodo's fearful face, and he had the same look of terror as Frodo.

A few elderly Hobbits opened the heavy door, and Frodo stepped out, starting to walk with Pippin up the hill. I followed him anxiously, looking at the side wall, seeing the drunken hobbit I met a few minutes earlier. I saw part of Merry's face, the shadow, not seeing the terrified look in his glistening eyes. I didn't want to see his look of utmost fear.

We were only halfway up the hills of Hobbiton when a female Hobbit walked past. She looked older than me, and pretty. I couldn't see her real face in the dark. I saw she looked quite curious when she saw Frodo and Pippin. She approached carefully.

"Oh, dear," she said. I had definitely recognised her voice. I knew her, but I couldn't see her face properly in the darkness. I saw her peer at Frodo and she looked startled. "_Frodo_? Who are you-?"

A shriek of loving pain escaped her lips but she quickly placed her right hand over her mouth. She moved backwards, looking frightened.

"_Pippin_!" she cried, "My dear brother!"

Tears filled in her dark green eyes. Frodo groaned with pain and placed Pippin down on the ground, who had his eyes closed. Asleep.

"Pearl!" Frodo said, putting his hand behind his back and massaging his – obviously – sore back. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother sent for me to get Pippin…"

Pearl Took knelt by her younger brother, looking anxious and upset.

"Merry," Pearl said quickly, looking up and meeting Merry's watering eyes. "Get help. Father will. Quickly, now!"

Merry, too worried to do much else, nodded quickly and dashed off up the hill, towards Paladin's Hobbit Hole.

I saw the sun peeking out from behind the hills.

"Frodo?" Pearl said, standing up. "Can you carry Pippin for a bit?"

Frodo exhaled in pain but nodded, and lifted Pippin up. He took two steps before I could see the real pain in Frodo. I put out my arm and halted him. He craned at me surprised, and Pearl looked more angry than surprised.

"Petal!" she said, through gritted teeth, trying to hide her anger. "I didn't see you there! Why-?"

"I know what you should ask," I said, "But I had to stop Frodo because he is drunk too-"

"-only a little bit-" Frodo interrupted, heaving Pippin back down, trying to not gasp.

"-and he is making himself – _and_ Pippin – vulnerable."

Pearl didn't seem to be pleased on the idea of being outsmarted by her little brother's best friend. Especially that she was 16 years younger than her.

"I suppose so," Pearl said hollowly. She stalked off to the pavement, off the road.

"Only a little bit." I heard Frodo mumble repeatedly, wobbling from side to side.

"You _are_ very drunk," I said quietly. It was doubted that he could hear me, let alone Pearl who was farther away from me than Frodo. I sighed, with a grin on my lips and put his left arm around my shoulders, supporting him. I saw a quite weary and confused look on his face. I knew what that meant. He was going to black out. I saw him nod his head on my shoulder when I dragged him on the other pavement, opposite Pearl's. She wasn't taking much notice of us. Sitting on her pavement and looking like she was somewhere else, more like. I sat down, and Frodo, with no other strength, flopped his head on my cheek. I could feel his dark, dry curls stick to my wet cheek.

"He's asleep," Pippin said softly. I looked at Pippin with surprise, horror and laughter.

"Pippin!" I exclaimed, trying not to smile. "You are supposed to be asleep, because-"

"-because I was drunk," Pippin said, sitting up on the dirty road.

Pearl saw Pippin, exactly when he was shaking his head, making his curly hair stick out more extravagantly than ever, making him look like a clown. She saw him, and looked at him with lividness. She marched across to him, and Pippin didn't have time to move before she grabbed a clump of his hair.

"Peregrin!" she snapped, pulling his hair, dragging him to his feet. He yelped in pain and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Lay off him, Pearl," I snapped, hoping that I wasn't too loud to wake the sleeping boy beside me.

She looked at me with the deepest loathing. She let go of Pippin's hair though, and he recoiled away from her in horror, shrinking into a small, mouse ball, whimpering. She glared at Pippin, then at me. Straightening her back, she walked off, without another word, in the opposite direction of the rising sun.

I was left with my best friend and Frodo. Pippin seemed to be awake, yet unmoving, smiling at Frodo and me, like the two good friends we used to be.

Then, Pippin shifted a bit, towards me, still lying on the ground.

"I hate hangovers," Pippin groaned. "They hurt – _a lot_."

"You deserve one," I said, harsher than I intended and expected to be. "You made us worried sick when you fell drunk: Merry looked like he had just witnessed you _die_. Frodo, despite his drunkenness, offered to carry you home. Now, Merry is looking for help, all over Hobbiton, to your house – to your parents who will also think the worst."

I looked surprised at my own language, and Pippin looked up at me in horror. Frodo jolted upright when he felt me weep into his locks. A shadow staggered towards me, and put his right arm around my shaking shoulders. I looked up when Pippin hushed me, and he got his other hand and gently wiped the tears off my face.

"There's no need to cry, Pet," he said soothingly, moving his hand off my face to my hair, petting it back down.

"Of course there is," I mumbled, wiping my nose. "I'm such a bad friend – I'm so sorry that I was mean – I didn't mean it. I want to be a nice…"

I saw Frodo's face, as he turned to me, and I trailed off. It was such a simple, innocent look in his face that made me calm down. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, fully aware of tears clinging onto my eyelashes.

I didn't speak for a while. None of us did. I only eavesdropped on Pippin….A small hum broke out of him, which grew stronger, into a quiet song.

_Home is behind,_

_The world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread,_

_Through shadow,_

_To the Edge of Night,_

_Until the stars are all alight,_

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade,_

_All shall…._

I didn't need to hear the last word. My breathing was uneasy, and I just gripped tighter onto Frodo's arm and hugged Pippin closer. Coldness was getting to my chest, pushing it down heavily. My eyes fluttered open and they darted towards the figures running down the hill.

"Hey!" a voice escaped one of the Hobbit's mouths. "You three!"

I could recognise that voice anywhere. Of course, it was Merry and Paladin Took, looking quite red in the face.

Merry drew up to us, and panted, looking for Pippin. His eyes sought upon the young Hobbit, and Pippin smiled guiltily at his cousin. Merry's brows knitted together in a tight, agitated line.

"Are you telling me…?" Merry said, so quietly that I had to crane forward to hear. He obviously was trying not to explode with restless anger. "…that I ran to the other side of Hobbiton for _nothing_?"

"Yes," Frodo smirked.

Paladin looked like he could throw a tantrum; he bit his lip and clenched his fists but didn't leave his eyes off his youngest.

"Peregrin Took," he said, regaining control. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for making all these reasons. First, you pulled dear Petal out of her home when she wasn't even allowed to. Then, you get drunk and stupid, getting us worried sick! And then, I heard you were flirting earlier on? Peregrin, how do think that makes me feel?"

Pippin looked shocked and burst out, "No! I didn't flirt! What on _Middle-earth_-?"

"And you are still a _Tween_ – 25 yesterday, I believe. Do you think that's the right age, young one?"

Pippin looked at his feet with shame, and I saw a small tear fall onto the path, by his feet. It made a small dancing pattern, before dissolving.

"You are grounded, young Peregrin," Paladin said sternly. "Look at me."

Pippin looked up at his father, with glistening eyes and a runny nose. Paladin narrowed his eyes before saying a few more words.

"_Grounded_. A week. Now, come!"

Paladin turned his back to us, and stalked off, up the hill. Pippin shut his eyelids, before opening them and turning to us. He looked upset and sorry and I just shrugged helplessly. Pippin grinned a small one, before dashing off, and reaching at his father.

I was about to turn back to Frodo, when Pippin tripped by Paladin. I laughed out loud, probably the first time in a few hours. I resumed to my comfortable sitting, and leant on Frodo again, who closed his eyes. His warm presence comforted me longingly, and I just stroked the hair on his forehead soothingly. My eyes fixed on the ascending sky, becoming even higher in the sky.

"Welcome back." I whispered. To what, you might ask? To the sun, the zephyr that was sweeping over the fresh grass, the trees, wakening from their deep slumber. The small birds from their cosy nests, the small field mice from their snuggle burrows. I was greeting morning itself, and I knew that the day ahead would be boring torture and hell.

And so it was, when I reached Ma. But that wasn't until a few moments….minutes…hours.

"Come, Frodo," I said, after a few minutes. I took my hand off his head. "You need a bed to go to."

He mumbled in complaint but lifted his head off me nevertheless. I stood up, ignoring pain. It's a long walk from the Green Dragon to Bag End. It's a long limp to get Frodo and myself to the top of the hill.

* * *

It was sunrise when we reached Bag End. Hours of limping, struggling and staggering were not my ideas of getting there, but it could have been worse. Frodo gasped and exhaled with relief when he saw his home but unfortunately on my behalf, he lost consciousness.

That was _not_ a good thing.

I yelped, losing my footing and fell onto the hard surface. My spine curved to an odd angle and my hip that I landed on hurt frightfully. I gave a shrill shriek when Frodo's body hit mine.

Besides of pain, I was thinking of nothing. Pain was the white vision in front of my eyes and the echoing, sickening chant in my ringing ears. The stench of blood filled my nostrils, making me want to vomit.

"Frodo," I mumbled with painful effort. I moved my legs under him, writhing like an awakening snake.

He wasn't awake, still drunk. I managed with all of me, to push him off me. The only emotion I was feeling was pain, and tiredness joined too. I was thirsty, hungry and angry. Why was I the one to put Frodo to bed? Why was I the one to…to…? Anger filled me, and it gave me an encouraging boost. I got to my feet with wavering acrimony and I dragged Frodo through his gate, and to the door. The pain was pushing away, the white vision was clearing and the jeers were drowning away.

Blood marks appeared on Frodo's arm that I was pulling on. I stopped, watching in enmity and fascination when another appeared. Then I knew, the source of the blood wasn't from Frodo. I roared in determination, and kept dragging him, until my back hit Bag End's front door.

My goodness, how relieved was I just to see a door? Quite a lot, frankly. I let go of Frodo for a moment, and looked at the door, simply glaring at one piece of gold in the middle. The door handle.

It taunted at me to dare knock it. Why should I? Was I turning mad? Maybe, but pushing away the thoughts of using it altogether was in my mind. First things that then entered my head: Forehead – door.

Ow.

It didn't attract Bilbo. It didn't help. It made me feel woozy and drunk myself. Tripping forward, my weight pushed open the door instead. How simple it was. I grabbed Frodo and tried with the rest of my effort to pull him to his room. I saw his bed and pushed him down upon it.

I exhaled with pride at me. I just pushed a guy six years older than me to the other side of Hobbiton. How could that be an achievement?

Light filled his bedroom, he slept peacefully and I smiled when I looked down at him. My memory had improved extremely. A few strands of dark hair were laid over his closed eyes, so I pushed them away, and dared to press my lips against his head.

A millisecond of friendship filled my heart before I ruffled his hair, and limped away, out of Bag End. I looked up the hill, and then over Bag End's hill. Which way would be quicker?

Before I was fully aware of my own actions, my feet were planted on Bilbo's bench and prompting me up the hill. My hands grabbed nothing but thick grass, but it was firm, and I pulled my weight up the hill. I stood up, drawing to my tallest height, looking down upon the morning of Hobbiton.

I turned around, and sped down the hill. My eyes sought upon a familiar sight – home. I saw a figure rush out of the house and grab me.

"_Petal Took_!" she shrieked. It was Ma. I thought she was angry at first, but how could she be? She was upset and relieved to see me. "Where have you been? Look at the state of your clothes. Mud, dirt – is that _blood_?"

She brought me inside, and I fell into bed helplessly. Light was still there behind my eyelids but dark clouds overcame me when I thought about that last touch to Frodo, the kiss and how much it meant to me.

* * *

What do you think? Writing Chapter 4 as fast as I can! Good thing is, it's half term on Monday and Tuesday! Yippee! More time to write! But thanks for all the views/reviews btw. See you soon! pippintook1


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! My chapter 4 didn't take any time at all, it was really quick. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Light poured through the window, which was covered in dirt, even in the tight corners of the frame. My room lit up instantly and I blinked against the blinding light. My legs had a few dark, sickly-looking bruises, my nose was chipped and my hip felt like it was out of place.

A week, in my bed, seeing no one but Ma and the doctor, who regularly checked up on me. His orders were to stay in my bed and not move.

How could I? I was going to see _them_ the next day! I remembered that it was the day. That afternoon I was to be free from this trapped misery that I have been cast into. My eyes flew open with excitement. A grin spread over my face, although it did not last fore long because of my sore nose that hurt whenever I moved any part of my face. But I felt happy. Soon, I could play in the everlasting sun, running about in the meadow and drink cold, frothy beer in the pub. Pippin, with his small smile, Merry, with his big, menacing one and Frodo, with his…simple one. I had only known Frodo for a day, and I knew him much better. I could remember him… My eyes closed again, and I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Ma, I don't want to go to school," I whimpered. It was my first day of school. At the age of 7, I was going into first year. The day before, I had been so excited to meet new people, friends and learn things that were able to learn._

_Ma looked at my small face. I was at the doorway of the kitchen and she was tidying up my unfinished breakfast. She pushed her hair back into place and mine too. She smiled and kissed my brow. _

_"You'll love it, you'll see."_

_I took her hand, and we walked out of my Hobbit-Hole. We walked down to town, for the first time in a long time for me. I was only seven, but I desperately wanted a friend. We saw others walking too._

_"Mammy?"_

_"Yes, my darling?"_

_"Will I enjoy school?"_

_She looked at my small face and saw worried blinking eyes. She smiled and lifted me up, placing her on her shoulders._

_"Of course you will. You'll absolutely adore it. Trust me."_

_"Will I make loads of friends?"_

_"Of course you will. Make no friends with a Took, though."_

_"But I like the Brandybuck's. They're funny."_

_We were drawing nearer to school, and my knees were feeling very gelatinous. I was breathing oddly and Ma took me off her shoulders, glancing at me nervously. The school building was beside the pub. It was small, no bigger than a Hobbit Hole._

_"Are you all right, Petal?"_

_"No," I said, and then I started crying. There we were, standing outside the school building, watching others go inside. Ma looked at me, and then knelt by me. _

_"Be brave, my shining Petal. You'll be magnificent."_

_"Come with me, Mamma."_

_"I can't, I'm not-"_

_"-'ello." A boy, about a head taller than me, strode up. He was the one who interrupted Mamma. I blinked at this boy. He was quite old, 9 or 10, I would say. He had honey curls, and lovely sapphire eyes. They were wide and bright as he smiled. "Tofia?"_

_My Ma nodded slowly at the sound of her name. The boy did a small bow and said, "Schoolboy at this school. Would you like me to take your daughter in?"_

_Ma hesitated a moment as she saw my shaking head._

_"Maybe not…" Mamma said uneasily. The boy blinked, almost pleadingly. _

_"Please." He said, "I'm looking for my friend. I can't find him. Maybe we can be friends. New girls never get off to a good start. Always cry and whimper."_

_I stared in fascination at this boy. I wondered if I were to like him._

_"Please, Mamma," I said suddenly. "I shall go with this boy. Goodbye, Ma."_

_She looked at me with surprise then smiled. _

_"Of course," she said, kissing my brow again. She stood up and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. I waved to her, and then faced this boy. He smiled at me then held out his arm._

_"Ma said it's very polite for boys to take girls in. Shall I?"_

_Oh, my. I felt dizzy with excitement. My first friend and he were treating me like a princess. But I shook my dizzy head._

_"No, it's fine, sir," I said politely. "Just introduce me, if you please."_

_I was brought into the classroom. Hobbits from as young as my age, to about 17 or 18 were there, at their desks, chatting, playing. I hid behind the boy's leg, since I was about the size of it. A bigger boy went to see the boy and spotted me._

_"Hey, who's your shadow?"_

_"Tofia's daughter. Ma told me to be nice to her."_

_The taller boy with messier curls shrugged his shoulders. He smiled dismissively at me. Another boy stalked forward, with darker curls than the small and big boys, and he was somewhat aged between them. He had a lovely face, and pale eyes. He smiled at me, who was beginning to come out behind the small boy's leg._

_"Hello, Petal," he said kindly. He was a good deal older than me. "Are these boys just ignoring you?"_

_"They've been alright," I squeaked, blushing._

_"Do you know me?"_

_"I've seen you," I said, blushing again. "You play with these two."_

_"I do," the dark curled boy smiled. "Do you want to sit with me?"_

_"Back off, Frodo," the small boy said, "She's mine."_

_"You're acting like you _own_ her."_

_They broke into a short argument, and didn't realise that a man walked in, looking like the dark curled boy. Everyone was seated, apart from the boys who were arguing. The teacher chuckled and looked at me. I ducked behind the dark haired boy, realising he was much kinder than the small boy._

_"Hello?" the teacher asked, "Come here, my dear!"_

_I approached him cautiously, the boys were still arguing._

_"What's your name, dearie?"_

_"I'm Petal, daughter of Tofia."_

_"Ah, yes," the teacher smiled, "I'm Mr. Baggins, or just call me Bilbo."_

_Bilbo looked at the boys with arched eyebrows._

_"Frodo, sit down, my lad." Bilbo chuckled, breaking up the argument. "Fighting _again_, are we? Over a _girl_, I believe."_

_The three boys blushed terribly whilst everybody sniggered, but not me. _

_Frodo nodded to Bilbo and replied, "Yes, Uncle. I'm sorry, Uncle."_

_He sat down hurriedly and arched his eyebrows to the messy haired boys. Bilbo stalked over to them._

_"Ah, I _knew_ it was you two," Bilbo grinned, chuckling. "Come, dear Pippin, you can sit at the front with Petal. Merry – sit between Samwise and Rosie, please."_

_The taller boy – 'Merry' – glowered at Samwise Gamgee, a small, plump boy, who was blushing in his chair. Rosie Cotton looked sympathetically at Sam, and then glared at Merry, who sat down beside her._

_'Pippin' sat down at a desk, and pulled another chair over, tapping on it. I knew what that meant. I sat down beside him. He smiled at me._

_An hour later, it was time for break, and we were released in the back meadow. It wasn't very large, but everyone seemingly liked it. The gold haired boys seemed to ignore me, so I looked for the dark haired boy. I found him, sitting beside Diamond Long-Cleeve, and they were chuckling. Diamond looked at me sympathetically while Frodo ushered me over._

_"I haven't properly introduced myself," he said quietly. "I'm Frodo Baggins. I am 13 years old and a Hobbit living in Hobbiton. My parents are…. Not here and Bilbo is my uncle. Is that enough for you?"_

_"I think so," I grinned. And that is when my first real friendship started. The golden haired boys were playing hopscotch, and I stalked over to them._

_"You know," I said, to Pippin and Merry. "You aren't very good friends. But you can improve."_

_They blinked questionly at me. I smiled and said:_

_"Petal. I heard that you're Merry and Pippin. Can we be friends?"_

_When Merry was opening his mouth in a 'no' shape, Pippin said that he would but Merry just looked angrily at him._

_"Okay, Petal," Pippin grinned, "We're friends."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and my lips curved into a smile. They shut again to another time….

* * *

_Frodo looked bored as I walked up to him._

_"Bored?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who were you talking to?"_

_"Nobody." He replied, not moving his eyes from the ground as he leant on the school wall._

_"Come on, Frodo," I said, "I keep secrets. I am quite good. Who was it? That funny chap with the beard and grey clothes-"_

_"It was nobody," Frodo snapped, moving his eyes towards me. His piercing gaze made my eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry, Petal. I didn't mean to hurt – Oh, come on. I'm sorry…I've got a tissue here somewhere."_

_I shook my head and made a wet smile._

_"You make my tears dry up."_

_He smiled as I hugged his waist._

_"It's _Melamin_* Monday tomorrow. Who's yours?"_

_I saw Frodo smirk. _Melamin _Monday was a thing that happened once a year, where people celebrated their love or friendship._

_"Can you be _Melamin_?" I asked Frodo. He grinned._

_"Just what I was about to ask you. Of course."_

_To show that you truly were friends or in love, you had to kiss each other's cheeks. A small peck hit mine while I returned it._

* * *

My eyes reopened and they filled with tears. I could try to remember all day. But I had other things to do. I stood up, pushing the bed covers back. I moved my legs gently off my bed. Exciting chills ran through me when my large feet touched the cold, stone floor for the first time in a week.

I got changed, out of my sleeping garments into my playing clothes. First, I decided it would be a good idea to practise walking and talking before I went out.

I limped around the room. Trying to ignore the pain, I started walking for a bit. Pain bit into my feet savagely, slapping the back of my knees. I ran, showing the pain that I was stronger than it had thought. It hissed with defeat and slouched off. I stalked over to my long mirror.

"Hey, Pippin," I said coolly. My nose made my face painful, so I struggled talking. But I was able to smile, so I suppose that was a good thing.

I moved out of my room, into the hall, passing everything silently as my hands fell upon the door handle. I pulled it and took a step outside, taking a fresh inhale of breath. I really did – and still do – enjoy myself in Hobbiton.

And do you know why?

Because I was going to meet Merry, Frodo and Pippin.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope it's OK. I'm trying to type Chapter 5 as soon as I can. Thank you very much if you are R&Ring. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here at last! I am finally posting up Chapter 5. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have 4 reviews right now, from Sopmay, BrezzieBerry and mwang. A special thanks to them. But thank you for reading this! And thanks to animewatchers186 (my sister) to give me some new ideas for this story. If you have ideas that you want to share, please PM me. **

**Please be kind to me seeing as this is my 5th chapter on my first story. Thanks!**

**-pippintook1**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Frodo?" I called, "Where are you going?"

2 years had passed. I was going to turn 27 on the 6th of November, a few months away. It was summer, that was soon ending, and autumn was to arrive.

"I'm going to see Bilbo." The reply came.

"Oh," I came to a halt. As much as I was fond to see Bilbo, I knew Frodo should have had some private time with his closest relative.

Over the long period of time, Frodo's hair had grown a lot, letting his hair going askew everywhere. Pippin looks similar, but his hair is not so wild. Merry was giving an ugly haircut a few weeks before. All I did was laugh when I first saw him and it.

Ah, my friends, what are they like?

I also made new friends. Socialising is what I did. Rosie Cotton and Diamond Took. Diamond was a few months older than me, and far prettier than me. Rosie was a year older than me and the prettiest one in the whole of Hobbiton.

They were my friends – but they weren't keen on the boys. Likewise with the boys to them.

"I'll meet you at the meadow in a few hours," Frodo said firmly, smiling. I looked at him. Seeing the wind blow through his hair, I grinned and ruffled it. He ruffled mine back, and then I watched him as he disappeared over the hill. I sighed and made my way the Cotton's Hobbit-Hole.

* * *

Her Hobbit-Hole was outside Hobbiton. Near Bywater in fact. It's quite a long walk from Hobbiton, but it's worth it. My feet trudged myself to Bywater, where I was to meet Rosie Cotton and Di Took. I trudged along the path, feeling quite utterly depressed because I liked spending time with Frodo, and times with my friends that were girls…was pretty boring.

"Oh, Petal," Rosie Cotton smiled, walking out of her brightly lit Hobbit-Hole. "I thought you weren't coming because you were seeing Frodo."

I looked at the pretty Hobbit. Rosie Cotton had light brown hair that was outstandingly bright in the light. My hair is a bit lighter than Rosie's but mine was never glanced at my any of the boys, because they all glanced at Rosie's light, curly hair or rosy cheeks, wide smile and bright personality.

"He's going to see his Uncle." I said politely, trying not to show the jealousy of my thoughts.

A darker haired Hobbit came out from behind Rosie. She looked annoyed as she raised her eyebrows.

"Were you seeing Tooky and that…..that…._Brandybuck_?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "And I suppose Baggins was there too?"

"Please, Di," I sighed, "Don't call them that. They really are quite nice."

She wrinkled her nose.

"_Meriadoc Brandybuck_ – the cheek of him! Do you remember school, Petal? One day, about 10 years ago, Bilbo was absent the day before his birthday. A cover teacher came in, and decided to prepare celebrating Bilbo's birthday. We practised dancing and I was paired up with Brandybuck. He was so _cheeky_ to me….I actually cannot say the things he did."

"Yes," Rose giggled. "But I would have rather had Merry to _Fatty Bolger_!"

The emphasis on Fatty's name was so absurd that we burst into ripples of laughter.

"Oh, yes," I sniggered, "I was with _Samwise Gamgee_, the odd chap."

"He's quite nice actually," Rosie pointed out.

"Maybe-" I said, "-but he's not quite nice at dancing!"

We laughed again, and set off to the pub. Rosie is a bar lady, and a jolly good one too. Di didn't have a job then, and wasn't very willing to accept one.

I didn't want to have one either.

Summer is lovely in the Shire. The trees sway high in the afternoon breeze, flowers waiting to be picked by the eager little 'uns. The sun sparkles like a penny in a bright candlelit room. The heat ripples around us, like a comforting call, calling for us to play. And play we did the years back.

Anyway, we kept walking, until we passed the Sackville-Bagginses home. An angry, grey headed person poked her head around her door. We stopped instantly, waiting to hear what words she had to speak.

"_Lotho_!" she spoke sharply. "Get your filthy self over her right _now_!"

A boy, about a few years older than us with a weary face and mouse coloured hair, came out from behind a bush, carrying a heavy looking spade.

"Yes, mother?" Lotho Sackville-Baggins drooled. A flicker of recognition came back to me. Of course- the boy at the side wall of the pub two years ago.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins glared at us.

"What are you gawping at?" she snapped. Rosie blushed behind me and Di looked at me with raised eyebrows. I grinned mischievously back to her, and then gave one to Rose. I shook my head at thinking of my own attitude, and then stood forward to say to Lobelia:

"A terrifying sight, something ugly."

Rosie and Di started giggling and sniggering behind me, as Lobelia and her son turned bright red in the face with anger.

"How _dare_ you insult my mother like that?!" Lotho snarled, clenching his spade less fist. "Apologise to my mother and me this _instant_!"

"Of course," I sneered mockingly, bobbing a curtsy. "Certainly. I am _so_ sorry!"

The girls behind me started laughing louder. Lotho's face turned more and more like a boiling beetroot and he stormed up to me. I didn't wince nor recoil with fear as he towered over me like a dark shadow.

"How dare you insult and mock my mother?!" he hissed, pressing his face closer and closer to mine.

"_Ugh_," I groaned, smirking. "Get your face away from my one. I'll be remembering your disgusting breath forever. And I won't hurt your precious little _mother_ anymore. I'll mock and insult you instead, _Lotho_."

Di smirked and Rosie was pink in the face from laughing. The more words I spoke, the angrier Lotho grew. I smirked with delight and continued:

"Is your mother's face naturally ugly or is it just you making her sick by her seeing your face?"

Lotho roared with anger and raised his arm. The laughing stopped and a voice screamed my name as Lotho's arm was brought down, across my face. The white vision returned as his nails dug into my face.

I staggered back on this dramatic outburst. But he didn't stop. Lunging out again, I felt the spade hilt hitting my face. His legs kicked mine and he Chinese burned my wrists. Finally, he threw his heavy spade on my stomach, anchoring me to the dusty ground.

Pain was coming but halted when firm, strong arms caught me from behind.

"Hold on, Petal," he said, softly laying me to the ground.

_I can recognise that voice anywhere._

Merry, the one who shouted my name and helped me, picked up the shovel off me and lifted it to Lotho's angry face menacingly. Despite my scratched and injured face, I watched Merry leap onto Lotho Sackville-Baggins and pin him to the ground. Lotho screamed in pain, trying to shield his face from Merry, who was screaming foul insults at him and thwacking him with the shovel.

I couldn't imagine how painful that could be. Every blow that Lotho received, it just made me want to stand up more and more. I didn't want to save Lotho, definitely not. I wanted to bat Lotho with all my strength.

Suddenly, Lobelia darted forward and snatched the shovel from Merry's hands. She hit the hilt of the shovel to Merry's side, and he leaped off Lotho's body in pain. Lotho lay unconscious, like a curled up dead rat at his mother's feet. Merry walked away from Lobelia, who was lurching towards him with the shovel raised threateningly in her hands.

"Get away from here," she hissed to Merry. "If I ever see you here this house ever again, I will report you to your parents."

I saw Merry give a small smirk.

"Fine, go ahead. They'll probably encourage me."

If she advanced any further, she would have knocked Merry out with a single club.

That's why Peregrin Took tackled her to the ground and postponed her. Merry, just standing there, cried out to Pippin to get away quickly. When she got to her feet again, she was struggling to hold onto the dirty shovel. Pippin wasn't listening to Merry obviously as he was trying to get it off her hands, so she wouldn't hurt anyone. She snarled and fought with the Tween. I knew if she got the shovel, Pippin would be hurt too. I gasped and leapt to my feet. I saw Pippin give me a look. I could hear his voice in my head, because of one look:

"_Get away! I won't let her hurt you!_"

I looked at Pippin with a look of loving and friendly pain. Merry stood behind him with worry.

"_I won't let her hurt you either_."

Pippin widened his eyes when I jumped behind her, punching her back, right between the shoulder blades. I could feel the crack, and my fist felt shaky when I removed it off her. She cried in pain and dropped the heavy shovel. The weight completely caught Pippin by surprise because he staggered back, right on to Merry.

"Pippin!" he groaned, as they tripped up, piling into a heap.

I couldn't help but laugh as they looked awkward and annoyed with each other. Lobelia twisted her arm behind her back and stroked it, crying in pain.

"S.B," I snarled, she turned to me, looking angry. "Don't you _ever_ touch my friends again, do you understand me?"

She didn't nod nor shake her head. She just gave me a long glare before dragging the still-cold Lotho into her house.

"_Ever_," I said, still looking at the shut door that she used to enter her house. I walked over to Pippin and Merry, and knelt down by them, smiling.

* * *

"Well," Pippin said, grinning, "That was close."

I giggled and helped take Pippin's leg off Merry's chest. Merry broke a sigh, put his head back on the dirty bank. He was looking at me upside down but said:

"I'll be surprised if I haven't broken my ribs, Miss Petal," he said, grinning at me. Then, he looked at Pippin with a look of loving exasperation. "You, Pippin Took!"

"What about me?" he said, finally getting himself off Merry.

Merry looked at Pippin, but this time he smiled.

"You weigh a ton."

"If I weigh a ton," Pippin said, "What would you weigh?"

I heard Rosie giggle behind me. I just remembered they were there. I turned to Rosie and Di. Di had her arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and her brow knitted in one straight line. I could feel Merry tense beside me.

"It's _you_." They said simultaneously. Pippin rolled his eyes and sat up into a sitting position. Di's eyes and Merry's eyes locked in an icy glare. Rosie looked embarrassed because of her friend, and she nudged Diamond with annoyance.

"Knock it off, you two," Pippin said, though he was grinning. It turned into a discombobulated look when Merry and Diamond turned their glares to him. Pippin seemed to shrink his neck and push his head towards his body as he hid behind his head into his jacket.

Rosie laughed suddenly.

"Are you glaring because of the dancing?"

Diamond, Merry and Pippin turned bright red. I looked suspiciously at the three. It seemed as though Diamond and Pippin were red as though…embarrassed. Merry just looked angry.

"No," Merry faltered, "It's – it's not that."

"I know what it is," I said suddenly. I remembered. I could hear Frodo's words inside my head. I figured it out.

_"And he was….how do we put this? He was, um, kissed."_

I looked at them with a curious expression.

"Two years ago, wasn't it?"

Pippin got to his feet, and tried to escape the awkward scene. Merry lunged out his hand and grabbed the ends of Pippin's sleeve. Pip was pulled back into the heat of the dramatic moment.

"At the pub?" I continued.

Di was shaking but slowly nodded her head. I took a deep breath and uttered these words:

"Pippin's birthday party. Frodo told me some of this. Diamond…you kissed Pippin?"

There was a billowing, awkward silence. I held my breath, feeling dead if I got it wrong. Rosie widened her eyes and gawped at me, then giggled endlessly. Diamond was so red in the face, partly because of anger, the other part of embarrassment. Merry gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he faced Pippin, who I faced as well. He seemed to be killed because of embarrassment as he hid his face in his hands.

"I-" Diamond uttered, "I was drunk. I – I didn't mean to. I was dancing on the table, and I fell off after a chug, and then Pippin seemed to have caught me. Then, I – I – I…."

She then hid her face in her hands. Then, Pippin took his face out of his hands. The redness seemed to have drained out his face as he grinned.

"And," Pippin smirked, "Merry is _jealous_."

"I am not!" Merry snapped, "Why would I be jealous of kissing _her_?"

Diamond seemed to draw her lips in, forming a straight line on her face. But Merry continued:

"Why would I be jealous on kissing her? I don't want to kiss _any_ girl. If I am to love someone, it will have to be Peta-"

Everyone didn't move. They just stared at Merry, and he looked shocked at his own words. But the truth was out. The name he was saying – was mine.

Then everyone turned to me. I could feel the hot rush in my face, and I grinned a little bit. Their faces! It was hilarious. I was embarrassed, because after all I didn't fancy Merry.

Merry's just my friend. So's Pippin, so's Frodo. I wouldn't love anyone. That's what I thought. Merry closed his eyes, and then opened them again, clenching his fists.

Then, he sighed. Pippin begun to giggle, we all looked at him with wonder, as he clutched his stomach and chortle. We watched him close his eyes and wheeze with laughter. Tears squeezed out from behind his eyelids and he fell onto the ground, grinning and laughing. I heard Rosie begin to giggle too, and then we were all chortling away.

"Guys," Merry said, stopping us with the nice, chortling moment. "We have to get away from here before the Sackville's kill us."

Still smirking, we left the path. We trudged down the path, not really aiming for anywhere. I was just following Merry, the head of the clan.

"Where are we going, stupid?" Diamond asked, beside me. She was talking to Merry, of course. Who else would she call stupid? I saw Merry not move his eyes from below him.

"Frodo's. I was coming to see him, and then I heard laughing, and angry retorts, so I gave a detour. I went over the hill, and I saw you three. When I raced down, Lotho was already assaulting you. I tried my best, and then Pippin came the other way…"

Pippin nodded, beamed and drew his chest in with pride.

"I was very brave, wasn't I, Merry?" Pippin beamed.

"Braver than usual, I have to admit," Merry pointed out. I chuckled and dashed to Pippin's side, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Mr. Pippin," I said, smiling, "You are very brave, indeed."

Bag End was just around the corner after a quite long walk. I saw a small figure dash towards us, his face pale with horror.

"Are you alright?" he said, drawing nearer to us. Merry made a face, Pippin looked at me and I shrugged. Surprisingly, he hugged me fiercely.

"I thought – I thought…."

"Hmph, Frodo – Get. Off. Me." I pushed off him, and then I grinned. "I wasn't going to die. Lotho wouldn't have clubbed me to death."

Frodo looked at me with concern.

"Would 'e?" I asked, looking surprised myself. Pippin shrugged in my direction and Merry made a face. Diamond glowered at him, then turned away sourly. We made our way down the path, towards Bag End.

* * *

Bag End, always so cheery and bright, always something to look forward to, was attacked by the awkward silence.

7 of us, crowded around Bilbo's clothed table, listening to the loud rain above our heads, that had come just as we entered. Mugs of tea were in Bilbo's, Rosie's and Diamond's hands. The rest of us had half-pints of warm beer.

Di and Rosie were on my left, looking like they'd rather be somewhere else. Merry sat on my right; I could feel the warm presence of him beside me. Pippin looked quite uncomfortable between Frodo and Bilbo opposite us.

Nobody dared to utter a breath of word.

Frodo had sagged his shoulders, nibbling on his lip absent-mindedly, staring at his mug with a bored expression. I looked at him apprehensively and anxiously, before my eyes lay on Pippin.

He was the only one that was grinning broadly. He took a vigorous swig out of his cooling beer, before slamming it down suddenly. Rosie took most of the affect, seeing as she was the one opposite him. She jumped a little bit, making Diamond turn her head, but she remained quite calm as she smiled uncertainly towards him. Pippin grinned guiltily towards her but she just moved her head and set her eyes upon the floor, returning to her own thoughts.

Pippin had a troubled face but he had a satisfied look as he stretched his arms out. Maybe a little too extravagantly.

Frodo ducked Pippin's arm but his uncle got the other arm. Bilbo received a poke in the face, making him wince, but he chuckled afterwards. Pippin stopped, realised what harm he had done. When silence returned for that hanging moment, Pippin tried to stretch his legs instead.

I tucked my legs underneath the bench that I was sitting on, out of Pippin's legs' reach. I heard Merry give a hushed yelp when Pippin's foot accidentally bashed his shin. I elbowed Merry's ribs and whispered him to be quiet. It was then when Bilbo sighed, falling upon sharp ears, setting us up on full awareness. We straightened up when Bilbo started to speak:

"Well, there's nothing here to discuss, go play in the wet, get yourself soaked which you enjoy."

We all snatched a glimpse at the window. We all looked with raised eyebrows at the drenched panes, covered with the icy drips, slipping down quickly. As much as I loved playing in the rain, there was no way I was going to play in _that_. I smiled back to Bilbo. I didn't like disappointing him.

"Yes, Mr. Bilbo, we'll do that," I said, standing up. Everyone looked at me in humour. "And this lot are coming with me."

Grumbling, the others drained the rest of their glasses and got to their feet. We all scuttled into the hall, and when Frodo pulled the door open with all his strength, I decided in wasn't such a good idea. I turned to Frodo.

"Where shall we go?"

Frodo had an angry look on his face as he glowered at the rain.

"I'm going to beat Lotho Sackville-Baggins until he weeps for comfort," he said, tossing his curls back and marching into the rain. I stared in horror as Frodo took a few steps fearlessly, being drenched by the pelting liquid, but only rushing back inside, shivering violently. I giggled as he shook his hair, spraying Pippin with water.

"Well," Di said, looking bored, "We can't stay here. Bilbo doesn't want us here…"

"I know!" Merry exclaimed, "The last one into the rain will be the one who doesn't get any dinner!"

I looked around me, and no one stood inside any longer. My hair whipped as they leapt outside, getting soaked through. I shrieked with laughter, before leaping after them.

* * *

"I'm soaked." Pippin shouted, beaming.

"Well, duh," Rosie giggled, wobbling about. She pushed Pippin and he laughed, pushing her back. "I'm freezing."

I looked around me past my sodden hair. Merry and Di were talking about horses and ponies, for some strange reason while Rosie and Pip were talking about the rain. I couldn't see Frodo.

"Frodo?" I called. No answer. I sped up the hill, seeing a small speck in the distance running towards the Sackville-Bagginses. I charged after him. He stopped in front of the door, not moving, just staring at the door knocker. I saw him grin mischievously and wait for the others to catch up.

"Frodo?" I panted, approaching. I stood by his side, watching the rain drops roll down his hair, onto this pale face. He looked at me simply, and then as the others came, he grinned again.

"I've got a plan…" he smirked, and then he told us it.

* * *

The rain shrank away or dematerialized on the ground when we knew what to do. The sun shone encouragingly as Pippin gave us the signal. I hid behind the left side wall with Rosie and Merry, while Frodo and Di took the right. We were concealed from anyone inside the house. And that was the idea.

Pippin, nodded at us, then cleared his throat before confidently rapping hard on the door. Then, as tapping footsteps approached the door, Pippin took cover by retreating at the right side of the wall. I watched Lobelia open the door glumly, seeing no one there and slamming it again. We heard the pitter-pattering going away, and then I looked to Merry, who was smirking. After a few seconds, Merry strode from his position. We hung onto our breath as he hit the back of his knuckles on the door, and retreating to the right side of the wall.

I held my breath, trying not to snigger, when Lotho opened the door, grunting and closing it again.

It was my go. I hopped in front of the door, kicking it with my foot and reaching the others. We all giggled inaudibly when we heard Lotho swear and curse and slam the door once more.

"Who's doing it next?" Rosie whispered, still giggling. I shrugged my shoulders and Di shook her head. Merry stuck his lower lip out and looked at Pip. We all slowly turned our heads towards him, smiling with evil looks in the lines of our face.

"I…" Pippin faltered, "I've already been… I don't want to do it again…"

* * *

The next moment, Pippin, looking like he'd rather be dead, with shaky knees and odd breathing, was at the front door. He looked at us, with a pleading look. We only smirked and nodded our heads.

Pippin stretched out a shaky arm, about to rap his knuckles on the door when it swung open.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled, when Lotho seized Pippin's collar. Pippin's face froze in terror as Lotho grumbled and stepped into the rain. Merry leapt forward before any of us could and pushed Lotho roughly. Lotho stumbled, with Pippin still in his grasp.

"You really are pushing it this time," he snapped, "you miserable lot. Whose idea was it to do this?"

He glared at Merry, but he was just watching Pippin in terror. The rest of us stumbled forward, glaring at Lotho. We saw Pippin just look at everybody in the utmost fear. I clenched my fists and stood forward.

"Lotho Sackville-Baggins," I snapped, "Drop him!"

Lotho only laughed and I heard the small Hobbit whimper in his grasp. Anger blinded me, with a bright, red cloak, revealing all unhappiness to the world. I opened my mouth, clenched my fists but stopped when everybody looked around at the road.

Beyond the gate, there was a small figure coming into view with grey hair and light eyes. Lotho immediately loosened his hold on Pippin, letting him lie awkwardly in a heap. I came to his side, helping him up, but occasionally glancing at this figure. He started whistling cheerily, and then he saw us. His light eyes sparkled with happiness and he pulled up his falling dungers as he strode towards us. A little, stout Hobbit it was. He came conspicuously came into view when he was coming in the rusty gate.

"Hey, look!" he called, marching towards us. "If it ain't young Frodo Baggins? Imagine finding you and yer friends here!"

He looked at Lotho, who still looked quite angry, with arched eyebrows and a confused expression. Frodo smiled.

"Fatty!" Merry said, before stopping himself. "I mean, Fredegar! Why are you here?"

Fatty Bolger made a toothy grin and an excited glint in was caught in his eyes.

"It's something with great importance," Fatty said. Then, he rummaged through his trouser pockets. His fat hands came across an envelope. As he took it out, we saw the three words written on the front with inky writing.

Pippin finally got to his feet, a little bit shaky, looking at this piece.

Fatty shrugged when we looked questionly at him, and he held it out. Pippin took it and examined the front with his soft, green eyes.

"What?" he asked quietly. I looked over his shoulder and the three words were, "Paladin Took's Family."

We watched him unmark the seal and take the letter out of the cover. Suddenly, Fredegar had four more in his hands, almost exactly identical to Pippin's but with different words across the front.

The first one that I saw said, 'Saradoc Brandybuck's Family.' That was alright. That's Merry's. Then, 'Tolman Cotton's Family.' – Rosie's. I saw Diamond's and then I saw mine. I felt my face grow troubled.

"Is something wrong, Miss Petal?" Fatty asked, seeing my troubled face. I looked up into his face and shook my head.

"Only…" I said, "Frodo doesn't have one."

I was right. The others (not including Lotho who had his back to us) looked up at the face of Fredegar.

"Well," he stammered, "Beggin' yer pardons, misses and sirs, but Mr. Frodo doesn't…well… he doesn't exactly need one."

I looked at Fredegar in confused. But Merry was there to say my lines.

"What?" he inquired quietly. He was almost angry. Fatty knew Merry's strength, and took one fearful step away from us hastily.

"I…" he faltered, edging away from us, "It's from Mr. Bilbo. He told me that Mr. Frodo didn't need one."

Merry looked suspicious but he looked no longer angry. Fatty gave a relieved sigh and put his hand on his chest.

"Well," he sighed, and then he shrugged. "I must be off, I have places to-" then he stopped, his eyes glinting. "Oh! I almost forgot…"

He rummaged through his pocket and brought out another envelope, but it was dirtier, more crumpled and had messier letters scrolled on the front. He gave it to Lotho, who seemed quite pleased on receiving it.

"It's Mr. Bilbo's Birthday soon!" Pippin piped up. I turned to him and he was already reading the letter. "It's his Birthday Party – and it mentions it will be partly Frodo's too!"

Frodo rolled his eyes but nevertheless grinned.

Merry kept his mouth shut as he tore his open and examined it.

"22nd of September…" I heard him mutter. Fatty shrugged and then said:

"Well, hey ho… I've got to see Estella…she's got the cold."

Merry stared at him with arched eyebrows and a smirk.

"How can someone get a cold in this weather?" he said, half-amused and half-stern. He looked at Fatty in the eye. "I'm coming with you."

We all looked at Merry with shocked grins.

"What?" Pippin said. Merry glowered at him.

"Estella's my friend. If she's sick, I'll come."

Fatty chuckled, swelling up his fat stomach. "I'm sure 'lil Estel will like that."

Merry stowed the letter in his jacket, waved to us and left with Fredegar Bolger, to go to his Hobbit-Hole and see Fredegar's younger sister.

I saw Pippin make a face by pouting his lips and sucking the insides of his cheeks. Rosie and Diamond were looking at us. Frodo had his mind elsewhere, probably on the party.

Lotho growled and turned his back to us again.

"I'm letting you off, you troublemakers," he snapped, "If you come back one more time…I'll…I'll…"

"We get the picture," Frodo said, "You'll do what you'll want to do. Well, we're off."

And we left the S.B standing there with his mouth clamped in hatred as we climbed up the hill, into the sunset.

* * *

**Thank you for readers and I hope you enjoy it so far! They have just received Birthday Invites to Bilbo's birthday. What will happen next? Please review and PM so I can hear your thoughts. **

**-pippintook1**

**p.s In Chapter 4, I mention ****_Melamin_**** Monday, and I put a star beside ****_Melamin_**** to mention it at the bottom. I kind of forgot, so I'll mention it now. ****_Melamin_**** means ****_My Love_**** in Elvish. I completely made it up. LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all! I have now 304 views on my story. Please R&R! - pippintook1**

* * *

Chapter 6

We were just walking somewhere. Di and Rosie left us because they wanted to go to the pub, whereas Pippin and I were going up the acclivity. Frodo went down with the girls, because his home was down the hill.

I just stared down, at my bare feet, the path that we were treading on. Pippin remained quiet, apart from humming a little aria. I finally looked up at him, frowning. He didn't smile back until I said:

"I bet on anything that Merry fancies Estella."

Pippin looked at me with a playful smile and raised eyebrows, and then he burst out laughing.

"I doubt it, Pet," he said, patting my shoulder. "I doubt it."

"I bet on _anything_ that he and Estella will get married."

"What?" Pippin looked rather alarmed but started chortling away again. Then he pulled a mocking serious face. "What do you want to bet on?"

"A whole barrow of Longbottom weeds."

Pippin widened his eyes then pretended to look business like.

"Bet all you like," he said, reaching within his pockets for his pipe. "I really doubt it…"

I laughed and brought out mine. I don't smoke often, not as much as Merry and he only smokes half as many times than Pip. My pipe, carved with Elvish runes of some sort, is really magnificent. Most girls don't smoke, but some occasionally do. Grinning at Pip, we nodded at each other and embed the pipes in our mouths simultaneously. It was I who gave the first deep, relieved, happy sigh. He followed, and soon around us, smoke was awake, like fading clouds around us.

"Pippin," I said suddenly, taking the pipe out of my mouth. He looked at me and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know why…but I feel there's something not right here…about to come, I mean. I know we should be happy, because it's Bilbo's birthday party in a couple of months…but something tells me that something will happen…causing some grief…"

I placed the pipe back into my pocket, before playing with my own thumbs. I didn't really understand the warning in myself, like a small creature, pursuing the confidence in my heart. Surprised, Pippin took his pipe out of his mouth and talk.

"What makes you say that?"

"I…I don't know…" I said, stopping my fiddling thumbs. "I just feel it."

Pippin shrugged, and then smiled. He gave me a soft elbow and chuckled.

"You're still my best friend though, right?" he said, grinning.

I sighed and smiled back.

"Right."

"And as long as we're together," he said, looking into the crepuscular light. "Nothing bad will happen."

* * *

** Do you like it? Please say so with PMs and reviews please! I would love to hear your thoughts. - pippintook1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry this is so late. I had a lot of homework recently. Here's Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"September the 22nd…" I muttered for the a millionth time. "September the 22nd…"

I sat on my unmade bed, leaning my back against the wall. I said the words again, and again, hoping I wouldn't forget them.

"Petal Took," Ma sighed, coming into the room. I couldn't see her face behind the high, clean washing pile in her short arms. "For the umpteenth time! You don't need to say it. _I'll_ remember it for you."

"No, you won't." I stated, before returning to my repetitive murmuring.

* * *

And, alas, September the 22nd arrived. I visited Bag End in the morning, bidding them a big, happy birthday. Ma had bought Bilbo a new pipe, whilst I knew Frodo wasn't really into smoking, so I realised I had to get him something different…

What was Frodo into? Being calm and quiet, for sure…he liked art. I got him some variety of different materials for art.

Frodo's eyes glinted when he saw the materials in my arms and I presented them to him. I felt embarrassed but pleased when he hugged me hard – and then he kissed my cheek. I gave Bilbo a promising hug, and Frodo and I went outside. The sun was really in a good demeanour today. It was high in the sky; unwavering, beaming over the Shire and being returned with happy sighs.

I looked at Frodo: he had a very calm, yet big smile on his face.

"Where to?" I said, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"There's a surprise coming today, for really Bilbo's birthday." He replied, "At about noon. I...I really want to see him on my own, Pet."

I felt a bit crushed, like a small flower just been trampled on, with its flowers curling with hurt.

"Oh, please don't take it like that, Pet," he said, taking my hand. "I promise we'll meet each other later on." – He kissed my cheek again – "But…noon is delayed for the time yet to come."

I brightened a little bit, I smiled again.

"What do you want to do before noon, Miss Petal?"

"I don't know, Mr. Frodo," I said, trying to think. It was rather boring doing the same thing over and over and over again each day. We had to do something different…We had to have new adventures… "I remember! The trees of Tuckborough! The-"

The exact place where I almost died, almost being crushed by that falling tree.

I felt Frodo stiffen and shake a little. I sighed a little and took his hand again.

"Oh, Frodo…I'm sorry. It's just…I've not been there since the accident. Merry and Pippin wouldn't allow it…and they still won't. Disappointed, I would watch people of all ages walk there: children, Tweens, adults, elders. They go there to scale their thick trunks, clamber over their branches, and lie up high in the warm sun."

Frodo looked at me, almost suspiciously.

"Are you sure that you want to go there?" Frodo said sternly. I looked back up, into his face.

"Are you sure that you want to go there?" I said, with the same sternness, but a small grin played upon me. He bit his lip anxiously and stared at his Hobbit feet. Then, after a few hanging moments, he looked back up, gazing at me, smiling.

"I'll do whatever you want to do, Miss Petal."

I didn't talk back to him at that moment. I was completely untrustworthy.

"Frodo," I said, a few moments later. He looked at me, still stowing his hands in his trouser pockets, starting to walk along. I skipped up, keeping his pace. "I think we should go then."

He nodded and smiled, relaxing his tight shoulders, steaming his cool eyes.

"Let's go then," he said, confidently.

* * *

Walking into Tuckborough, with the trees standing high, was definitely a sight I wouldn't forget. They towered high, like great big pillars, skewering out sunrays, shading the place like dancing shadows. Flowers blossomed everywhere. I could recognise it, all night.

The accident came clearer to my head. Other childhood days came more conspicuous to me.

Birds cheeped overhead, spreading their wingspans and soaring in the warm, tickling breeze.

Suddenly, my vision blurred, mainly because of tears, because of memory. I steadied myself and Frodo turned his head when I stumbled forward a pace.

"Easy, Pet," he said, encircling his supportive arm around my shoulder. "Come, sit here."

I saw, through unclear observation that I was brought to a thick, sturdy base of a tree. I sat by it, leaning my weak, back against it. My hair brushed against the moss, which was over the outer layer of bark.

Frodo sat by me, not removing his arm off me as I faded away.

* * *

_As I entered the room, my classmates were there, waiting for Bilbo. I grinned as I saw the first golden head, his back to me as he sat on top of the desk._

_Leaping over a few desks to reach Pippin, I could feel my heart quickening._

"_Hey!" I called, finally reaching him, sitting on the same desk he was. He looked at me with a grin but a surprised look as I ruffled his hair. "How're you?"_

"_Petal," Pippin sighed, "There you are! I thought you weren't coming."_

"_Well, I am coming." I said, before looking over the room._

_A few more minutes passed as we chatted about things._

"_Hey," another voice said. We spun around, and there was Merry._

"_Merry?" we said, with surprised looks on our small faces. _

"_What are you doing here?" I continued, trying not to show my bewilderment. _

"_I was told by Bilbo that he wanted to do some things that I missed on," Merry said, darkly and looking annoyed. "Basically, he wants me to redo school."_

"_Talking about Bilbo," I said, feeling troubled. "Where is 'e?"_

"_Frodo Baggins is here, so Bilbo should be too," Pippin said, shrugging effortlessly._

_We fell silent, everyone in the room, as a stranger walked inside. He had ginger hair, which was quite unusual for a hobbit, as his pale, ghostly eyes seemed transfixed on everyone in the room. He was carrying papers, and was definitely not Bilbo. Where was Bilbo? Who was this stranger? No one knew at first. Everyone received blunt smiles and obvious glares that he gave. Under his piercing gazes, everyone seemed to slide noiselessly into the chair behind their desks._

"_Good morning, children," he said, detachedly and icily. He seemed to put great emphasis on the word 'children'. He crossed over to Bilbo's desk, dumping down the high pile of sheets, and scattering the quills that I had just seen, over the desk. "Mr. Baggins is absent today, so I am taking over for the day."_

_He gave a forced, frosty smile that nobody returned._

_Work was handed to us, the little ones getting easy work as the older ones, such as Fatty, Frodo, Pip, Rosie, Di, Samwise Gamgee, some others, and I._

_Silence took us, engulfing us in only the noise of rustling paper and scratching quill pens._

_I leant over to Pippin, seeing his concentrated face with black smudges dotted all over it, whereas his paper looked like it had fallen into a pool of black ink. He looked up for a moment, grinned._

"_This is boring," I muttered, "It's free time soon, and I'm planning to find out what happened to Bilbo."_

_Pippin nodded, before scratching his nose at the end of his quill and continuing. _

_More dragging minutes passed until the cover teacher stood up from Bilbo's chair._

"_Right, children," he said again, his tone no different from when he spoke his first words. "It is free times now but-"_

_Everyone was almost out the door, until he said the last words._

"_-today," he said, glaring to those who were seeming to be desperately getting away. "Since I am here today, we are going to have a practise for Mr. Bagginses birthday tomorrow, so everyone can stay in here."_

_He then received a look of never-ending shock before the heated looks inflicted upon him._

"_Let's do dancing," he said, looking a bit more cheerful. "Let's make some space first." _

_We muttered grumbles and moans but pushed the desks neatly aside – well, apart from Merry who kicked down his chair by accident, apparently. A large, circular gap was in the middle of the classroom, for dancing…_

_I shuddered but grinned all the same. I'd danced before, and I was rubbish, but I really just wanted to see Pippin and Merry's faces when they started._

"_I shall demonstrate first," the teacher announced, surveying everyone in the room. All the girls froze and all the guys looked at the girls with open mouths. "Who wants to be my partner?"_

_He looked particularly annoyed when no one dared to move. I scarcely breathed. I would be humiliated for life if I danced with that guy._

"_All right then," he said, almost angrily, trying to control his temper, "I shall choose a partner…"_

_Everyone hung onto their breath, avoiding his gaze. The boys started a ripple of laughter as some girls started pleading for them not to be this guy's dance partner._

"…_how about….ah!" he looked quite happy. "Estella…I recognise you – Bolger, that's it. Come here, dear."_

_The little girl edged towards the front, blushing as everyone peered at her as though she was sentenced to execution. She wasn't much smaller than him. He was tiny, or she was rather tall, it was rather hard to tell because they were moving all over the place. A foot stepped here, another stepped there. Finally they stopped. I felt quite dizzy just looking at them and as I eyed Pippin. His face looked moon pale but he smiled unsurely at me, gripping his waistcoat for comfort. Pippin just couldn't watch people dance._

"_Now, everyone," the teacher said firmly, "I shall pair you up-"_

"_-Why?" Merry interrupted. He looked rather disgusted as he realised he had to dance with a girl. "Why do you have to pair us? Why can't we choose our own partners?"_

_Merry locked a glare with the teacher's pale eyes, his red eyebrows knitted together in a straight line._

"_It takes too much time, Meriadoc. I shall pair you so we can get this over with."_

_Groans filled the room, echoing against the rumbling walls of the decaying classroom. The one that echoed the loudest and longest belonged to Merry. I giggled, placing my hands over my mouth, trying to stifle it. _

"_I'll dance with you, Pet," Pippin whispered suddenly. It startled me, and I begun to chortle, almost embarrassed with my own reactions._

"_Diamond…" the teacher said. "You can go with…"_

_His pale eyes glinted with revenge and humour as the rested on Merry. A smirk etched upon the teacher's face. Merry shook his head slowly, threateningly glaring at the teacher._

"…_Mr. Meriadoc," he said mockingly. Merry looked like he was about to express his emotions and feelings, but I glanced at him warningly. This school classroom probably would fall like a pack of cards in a quiet wind if Merry turned it over. Merry rolled his eyes when he caught my eye, but then he stalked over to Diamond, her face pink with pleasure almost._

_More were paired, leading with more groans, more glares. I didn't know if he deliberately made me last. As the numbers narrowed down, my heart seemed to shrink, knot and squirm more and more. The organs in my stomach seemed to writhe desperately, and I immediately felt queasy. I didn't want to do dancing. I…I…_

"_And – oh, Petal, dear," he said, smiling kindly. His smile looked rather scary as the world seemed to freeze, his gaze upon my face. I felt uncomfortable as my legs felt heated, my hands sweated and my ears ringing. Maybe he was pleased with my work, my story-writing this morning. My story was about what creatures could linger under the ocean's surface, living in the dangerous depths below. "You're with Mr. Samwise, here."_

_I watched, feeling as pleased as stone at the boy, about the same height as me, but quite vast around the waist. The teacher moved to the middle of the classroom, in the middle of the unhappy, distraught, crestfallen couples._

"_First, the gentleman puts his left hand on the lady's waist."_

_Mortified, annoyed and exasperated sounds came from almost everyone in the claustrophobic room. I looked at Merry, who was close by, and he had a face of all three expressions._

_Finally, after moaning, we all seemed to do that short, yet difficult, task._

"_The second task," the teacher said, "Is for the ladies to put their right hands on the gent's shoulder."_

_Sam's cheeks tinged with embarrassment as I softly wrapped my fingers around his sturdy shoulder. Looking over it, I saw Merry again; looking disgusted as Diamond placed her hand on him._

"_And now," the teacher said, a smile of relief spreading over his face, "we dance…"_

_It wasn't as bad as everyone expected it to be. In a whirl of twirling around, I saw Rosie and Fredegar together: Rosie looking as though she longed to dematerialize on the spot._

_I saw my best friend, with Fredegar's little sister, Estella. They seemed to be happy enough._

_Frodo, and a younger girl, seemed to be paired together. She seemed to be as gay as the morning sunshine being paired with Frodo Baggins. He just kept looking at me, I grinned at him as he returned it with equal enthusiasm._

_The dancing mood really increased when soft, warm, melodious blows filled the stuffy room with a happy, merry and almost romantic aura. We all looked at the teacher and he was playing a piccolo. After a few more minutes, he stopped, delaying us, looking at him in surprise._

"_You're better dancers than I expected you would to be," the teacher grinned. Everyone else looked at each other, confused. "And, therefore, I say you can choose your own partners now."_

_We all gave cheers and gave thankful praises to the teacher before deserting our present partners to find our friends. The brown haired boy was first to approach me._

"_I know the other two will want you," he said, "and we'll probably never get together, so I'm just going to go with someone else."_

_I looked with disappointment at him._

"_Is that alright?"_

_I shrugged, trying best to conceal my feelings. "Yeah, sure."_

"_See you later then," he said, before giving me a small smile and melting into the moving horde._

"_What in the name of Isildur," Merry muttered, from behind me. I turned around and looked at him properly. "Diamond is the most annoying person on Middle-Earth…apart from Pippin."_

_I smirked but laughed as Pippin came into view, looking hurt._

"_That's mean," he said, pouting. I couldn't tell if he was really pained or not. I stopped laughing at that thought, nibbling on my lip. I resumed with the giggling as Pippin burst out with it too. Stifling a giggle, I rolled my eyes with a huge grin as Merry chortled along._

_Giving them each a look of exasperation, I knew what they were going to do. Fight of who was going to dance with me._

_Words tumbled in, pointless and meaningless, others of great value but only being tossed aside and being replaced by another four or five. Their voices started rising, but was still inaudible in the loud crowd overhead. We all froze, moved slowly like a rotating statue towards the little girl that was clinging onto her dress for comfort as she blushed in humiliation._

"_Excuse me, sirs and miss," Estella Bolger said quietly, "But I don't have a partner. No one wants to be mine. So, I was wondering… since only one of you can dance with Petal…um…well…"_

_Pippin smirked, before doing another pivot, facing the Brandybuck. Pippin's risen eyebrow made Merry grin and shrug. _

"_Well, I suppose someone has to be your partner," he smiled at her, quite kindly – that was new to me. And to Pippin. And to probably everyone. Merry was never kind to any girl apart from his close relatives, and, well…me. _

_Pippin and I slowly opened our mouths until they were on the verge of the dislocating of the jaw. Merry seemed surprised by our sudden expressions, but merely smiled at Estella again, taking her arm that she willingly (with delight and pleasure) gave to him, and they walked to the other side of the classroom._

"_Well," Pippin said, smirking. "I guess we're partners then."_

* * *

Suddenly, the blinding white light returned in my vision, startling me.

"I'm sorry, Pet," Frodo said gently. "I didn't want to wake you, so I let you be. But it's almost noon now and we've missed elevenses."

I yawned, stretched, and opened my eyes again. The brightness around me shone like coloured stars. I was still leaning against the mossy tree – and Frodo. As I looked at him, I saw that he still had a safe arm around my shoulders, leaning his cheek against my head.

Then, I sighed, before closing my eyes again.

"I don't feel like moving," I said.

"Nor do I," Frodo replied, "but we must if the visitor's coming now."

I grumpily got to my feet. Frodo stood up too, checking if I was falling over again.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. "I'll see you later then, Frodo."

I smiled at him before sleepily stumbling back home.

* * *

It wasn't very cold in the darkness. The roaring crowd below seemed to heat everything up. The houses were emptied, leaving no one there.

"Ma," I groaned, turning to her. "We're going to be late. It's Mr. Frodo's and Mr. Bilbo's birthday party now."

Ma removed herself from the kitchen, all ready. Her hair was out of her usual tails and her work clothes were replaced.

"Ma!" I beamed brightly. "You look so _younger_!"

She burst out laughing, unlike my normal Ma that I see all the time.

"You remind me of your father, so, Petal," she said.

"Yeah," I grinned. "I wonder where Da is right now. Do you think he's in heaven?"

"Probably, Pet," she smiled sadly. "Probably."

The hill seemed to last an entire lifetime long trek down it. Until, finally, we arrived.

Dancing, singing, laughing, chatting, drinking… so many Hobbits did different activities.

"Well," I grinned, turning to Ma. "I'm going to find the boys."

"OK, Petal," she said, sternly. "But don't do anything-"

I couldn't hear her anymore as I stalked away from her, excitement and adrenaline soaring through me.

"Frodo!" I called, spotting him on a bench, beside Samwise Gamgee. They grinned as they saw me, and called me over.

"Seen the other two?" I asked, over the undying noises in the surrounding atmosphere.

"Doin' something they shouldn't be, probably," Sam shrugged, before concealing his face with his mug.

I saw the fire burst overhead. I laughed aloud, feeling wonderful, and then I spotted the tallest of the party. An old man, wearing grey robes and a dark, musty hat, a long, draped beard dragged to his knees, is what he looked like. But behind the facial hair, I saw a smile of warmth and friendliness. Frodo's guest.

Mr. Gandalf.

I gasped and Frodo smiled when he noticed my reaction.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed, "It's Mr. Gandalf!"

"Yes," Frodo chuckled, sounding enthusiastic. His hands sought his half-pint. "He's come for Bilbo."

"Bilbo," I repeated, before smiling wider. "Yes…how is he?"

"Fine, Miss Petal," a warm voice came from behind me. I turned suddenly – and there was Bilbo, holding a half-pint cup. "Finer than fine. Are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Actually, Mr. Bilbo," I said, joyously, "I just arrived, sir."

"Ha!" he laughed, "Well, you are just in time for the dancing, Petal."

I smiled with forceful effort, and the creature of dread started groaning within me. It snarled out, before concealing itself behind the curtains of lonely depths. My chest tightened but I didn't stop the false grin. You can guess that I didn't particularly like dancing.

"Frodo," I said, turning towards him as his uncle walked off. "I'm going to look for Rosie. I'll be right back."

He nodded with a comforting smile. As I walked away, I heard him talking to Sam. I left to reach the other side of the party. The smell of beer and ale was strong and unbelievably sickening. The sounds of happy and some angry Hobbits were quite relieving, like a voice to a song, or the words to a poem: it wouldn't be a party without it.

My eyes…they saw Rosie, just walking past a bench with the Bracegirdles.

"Rosie!" My mouth called before I could think straight.

She turned her head as she grinded to a halt. A smile pulled me over to her, but it soon turned green when I looked at her properly. She looked amazing.

My jealousy felt acerbic as I felt her mocking eyes survey me from head to toe: my hair (that was first neatly arranged by Ma) was askew, a dark dress with lace falling off the back. She was wearing similar clothing but she looked fantastic.

A blue frock was on her, her hair seemed even brighter and curlier than usual. Purple frills were everywhere, and it matched perfectly with the beam on her pretty face.

"Hi, Petal," she said, warmly. "You're just in time for the dancing! Who are you hoping will ask you?"

"Pippin," I said, scratching the end of my nose. "Or Merry – if I can find them."

Annoyingly, the pretty Hobbit made a face.

"They're probably up to mischief or doing _boy_ things." She said coolly. "Why don't you leave them be?"

I didn't particularly want to know what boy things were, so I didn't ask. I just made a frown to show that I didn't like what she said.

"They are my friends too, Rosie."

She shrugged, but grinned again as we both ambled back to the bench. Glaring, sparkling lights shone violently and cheers erupted like a tidal wave around the place.

The crowds seemed to disperse, leaving a narrow, yet conspicuous gap between Rose and me – to Frodo and Samwise.

Rosie smiled warmly and Sam blushed to the roots of his messy hair. I bit my lip and bought a glance to Frodo. He was smirking but kindly. He took a drink from his mug, before standing up.

"I'm going to do some dancing," he announced. He walked off and I could just see him in the heated crowd, dancing. I couldn't help giggling. Rosie showed a grin, before she followed Frodo and danced near him. She elegantly lifted her arms over her head and twirled, laughing.

I glanced at Sam, the only one who was remaining on the bench apart from me. He turned his back to Rosie, dancing behind him, with wide eyes and a blush. I bit my lip from grinning because I knew it wasn't going to help much. He stoutly grabbed his ale and took a deep drink from it before slamming it down on the varnished wood.

The dark-haired Hobbit returned, with a smile.

"Go on, Sam," he called, sitting by Sam's side. "Go ask Rosie for a dance!"

Sam made something between a groan and a sigh. "Hmm…I think I'll just have another ale."

Frodo looked at Sam with a determined expression, as his gardener got out of his seat, still clasping the metal cup.

"Oh, no, you don't," Frodo said, steering the plump Hobbit towards Rosie. Samwise blundered towards his crush as his master gave him an encouraging nudge. "Go on."

Rosie grabbed Sam by the arms and started spinning with him. I let out a laugh of joy. It couldn't be helped.

Then, as another fluorescent firework went up in flames, Frodo stood up again, taking my hand. I looked at him, mystified, but he hushed me.

"Do you remember that school day around about 10 years ago?" he asked, "Bilbo was absent and that cover teacher came in? We all danced?"

"Yes," I smiled nervously, "I remember."

"I never danced with you…and I really wanted to. Can we…now?"

I took a nervous inhale of sharp breath.

"Let's give it a go." I said, taking his arm and joining the others.

* * *

"That," I panted, "was really fun."

"Wasn't it?" Frodo said. I followed him back to our bench. He suddenly let out a lovely laugh. "We should do this more often."

A smile played upon my lips. "What? Make a fool of ourselves again?"

He chortled again. He instantly stopped when he saw my face, my face with a horrified expression.

"Pet? What is it?"

My eyes flickered at one of the tents. Beside it stood Gandalf's firework cart, filled with the creations, meddled with vibrant colour and fire.

"Nothing," I said quickly, without looking at him. "I'll…I'll be right back."

Sharply looking if no one was watching, I ran along to the cart, just as Merry popped his head out from behind it. His golden curls shook on his head as he swung it from side to side, checking the coast was clear. I began to frown when he hit the side of the tent.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, as Pippin crawled out from underneath the tent. "You both are going to get into frightful trouble!"

I stopped, feeling fearful as the two of them eyed me up and down, with their menacing looks on their young, handsome faces.

The next thing I knew, they grabbed me from underneath and threw me into the cart. What were they doing? Trying to throw me on so Gandalf can take me away? I felt unhappy, yet angry.

"_Guys_!" I hissed, "_Get me down from here_!"

I felt the stiff contraptions beneath me jab from underneath, poking my legs with their sharp points.

It was now obvious what they wanted.

The determined gleam in their eyes pressed me on, so I sighed and lifted up a fairly large one with extreme difficulty. Handing it over to Merry, I saw his hurrying, shaking head, and his hands pushing it roughly back into the wagon, pushing me as well.

"No!" I just heard him, "The big one – big one!"

I rolled my eyes again but released the green one and my hands delved deeper into the accoutrements. I grasped the largest, one that had patterns of orange and gold.

"Quickly," Pippin muttered, excitement fluttering in his voice. "Grab it, Pet!"

"I can't," I whispered harshly, my muscles in my arms trying to dislodge it.

I took a step back as Pippin leapt on, his stronger arms pulling it. As it detached to the other fireworks, he jumped back down, it tucked under his arm. He disappeared inside the tent, and Merry helped me down.

When his hands released my waist I looked sternly at him.

"This is a really stupid idea," I said, "You know that?"

He shrugged before taking out an apple and taking a savage bite before we ran into the tent.

The sparkler illuminated around us in Pippin's hand, making shadows behind the objects. The firework was placed in the middle of the room. I sighed, knowing they were going to get into trouble.

"Come on, Pet," Merry smirked, "No one's going to find out."

Then Pippin called out with alacrity to Merry, as the sparkler drew to its end. Merry held the firework in his hands firmly, keeping it upright as Pippin moved the stick towards the tail of the firework. The sparkler caught onto the tail, and began to move upwards with great speed.

"Done!" Pippin called in triumph. My eyes widened as the flashing spark travelled up the thin rope. Merry instantly pushed the firework towards Pippin in panic.

"You were supposed to stick it in the ground!"

I moved forward as Pippin quickly gave the firework back to his cousin, as though it were already aflame.

"It is in the ground!"

"_Outside_!"

"It was _your_ idea!"

Pippin's scream was released as the firework escaped halfway between their reach. Smoke filled the tent around us – until the tent disappeared with the flaming object.

The impact threw me onto the ground, beside Merry and Pippin. I inhaled and exhaled deep breaths in shock as I glimpsed the firework turn into an orange speck, into the clouded sky.

I got onto my shaky feet and looked at the boys with a smirk.

"Congratulations, idiots," I said mockingly. "You are so going to be killed."

Pippin got up first; he looked at me with a hopeful expression before I burst out into peals of laughter.

His eyes were abnormally, freakishly revealing in his face as his cheeks, forehead, nose…were covered in grey ash. Black strands of hair stood at all ends on his head.

Merry followed, not changing my demeanour because he was exactly alike Pippin.

I immediately stopped as the colossal creature soared over our heads, wreathed in sparks of the deepest of the devil's fire. It came to earth level, towards the running, screaming Hobbits. They threw themselves to the grassy floors, covering their curly heads with their quivering hands.

The dragon opened its jaw but lifted over the river, higher into the thin clouds. Its tail began to fizz until the whole body began to shake uncontrollably. The fires burst, the colours spread through the blank sky: it erupted into the still night.

Now, everyone were on their large feet, clapping as the colours of the passed-on dragon, fell to land.

I looked at Merry, seeing he was nodding with approval.

"That was good," I admitted.

"Let's get another one," I heard Pippin. Then, my ear felt it was being torn off when it was abruptly pinched. I looked overhead, to the owner of the firm, sharp fingers. It was Gandalf.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," he said sternly. "Peregrin and Petal Took. I might've known."

* * *

I walked back towards Frodo's bench, feeling guilty. He could obviously see it on my face like a book as I approached – oh, and probably the ash on my face too.

"Where have you been?" he asked in surprise.

"I…I found Pippin and Merry. They wanted to try out some of the fireworks…"

"I can see where this is going," Frodo said, sternly. "Was that the dragon firework that happened?" I nodded slowly, the shock still playing with the creature. "Honestly, Petal! They should be setting a good example. It scared the life out of some of the Hobbits!"

"They seem fine now," I pointed out, looking at the surrounding Hobbits, whom had the jolliest looks ever. I sat down beside Frodo.

"Where are they now?" he pressed on.

"Who?"

"Pippin and Merry, Petal!" Frodo groaned.

"Oh – right…"

Frodo followed my vision to the back of the party, by the tents. There was Gandalf, sitting on a bench, smoking. Plates were stacked by him. He was certainly keeping a sharp eye on Merry, who was piling the clean plates that Pippin had washed, by him. His black face showed a grim expression.

I soon turned my head when I heard the first shouts.

"Speech!" the first Hobbits called. "Bilbo…speech!"

"Speech!" More joined in, cheering. Frodo came in too, clapping. I smiled and followed, watching the grey-haired Hobbit smile and mount upon an upturned barrel.

"_My dear Bagginses and Boffins_," he called. More clapping erupted. "_Tooks and Brandybucks_!"

A loud cheer chorused around us. I clapped with a little more emphasising effort. I guess I was classified as a Took.

"…_Grubbs_,"

Whooping had now entered the noisy atmosphere.

"…_and Chubbs_."

I smiled and continued as Bilbo kept going, gradually speeding up.

"_-And Burrowses – and Hornblowers – and Bolgers – Bracegirdles – Goodbodies – Brockhouses and Proudfoots_!"

"Proud_feet_!" Odo Proudfoot interrupted, showing off his exceptionally hairy feet by resting them on his table.

A wave, a ripple of drunken laughter broke on this, but soon floated away. The old Hobbit, standing up high on his barrel, waved dismissively to Proudfoot.

"_Proudfoots_," Bilbo repeated, "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to here."

I had to conceal a groan with all my effort. Were they here?

"_Today_," Bilbo continued, "_is my one hundredth and eleventh birthday. I am eleventy-one_!"

"Hurray!"

"Many happy returns!" were some of the things that were called out.

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves as much as I am," he said, stopping for a reply. Frodo and I immediately cried out yes, being followed by several others, until the distinct 'no' came from Lotho S.B.

"I _shall not keep you long. I have called you all for a Purpose_."

These words fell onto pricked and aware ears.

"_Indeed, for Three Purposes!_" the Hobbit said ceaselessly. "_First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits_."

I hushed those that were crying out boisterously.

"_I don't know half of you half as well as I should like_," Bilbo said quickly. "_And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve._"

Bemused was the emotion that was then to come. It was there on everyone's faces. Some clapped, before realising no one else was, and then stopping. No one knew if the words were a compliment, or a bunch of insults. I looked at Frodo questionly, but the same blank face was my answer.

"_Secondly_," Bilbo said, a little louder. Everyone let go of his last comment, and grasped this new one, sitting up straight and wriggling their ears.

"_To celebrate my birthday. I should say: _our _birthday_."

I looked at Frodo, grinning as the blush stained his cool face.

"_For it is_," Bilbo beamed, "_of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and inheritance today_."

Eyes moved from a Baggins to another and as the cheers kicked in, the heat slowly crept up the handsome Hobbit's face from beside me. I glared at Lotho as he snorted from a table away.

"_Together, we score…_"

My mind wandered elsewhere from then, only for a few moments. The only thing transfixed in my vision, locked between my thoughts: Frodo.

I stopped staring at him when I came to my senses, finally recalling my actions.

"_Thirdly and finally_," Bilbo said, "_I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT_."

The last word was so loud, almost acerbic, like a small needle, from out of the blue, pricking the warm, night air, annihilating all heart to the party, like the tune to a song.

I saw something glint into the corner of my vision. Bilbo fumbled with his maroon waistcoat pocket, fingering with something that was now held firmly within his grasp.

"_I regret to announce that this is the end_." Bilbo said, stumbling over his words. "_I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell_."

His eyes with queer sadness fell upon our table, gazing at his young nephew.

"_Good-bye_," we just heard him whisper. Then, the place, all around us, gleamed with phosphorescence.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but a loud shriek in the air, piercing me through with darkness and despair. Pain soared through my veins quickly before leaving me dumbfounded.

When the blinding light vanished, I rubbed my eyes tentatively to look back at Bilbo.

Aghast cacophonies emitted on the land, ringing and echoing through the dense air still around us.

Bilbo was gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Please, I beg you to Review! They mean a lot to me and I really do appreciate them! Even if they are saying that I need to improve, I don't mind you opinion!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for reading this! I want to comment for the reviews you have given me. I'm just saying that I know I have some dates, ages and places wrong, but I'm afraid it wouldn't work if Frodo was his original age in this story. Sorry if anyone minds terribly about it!**

* * *

I stared in dismay and horror as everyone gasped. Bilbo had vanished into thin air, on the spot. Frodo looked at me, looking shocked. Almost everyone was on their feet, crying Bilbo's name. I looked at the tents, seeing Pippin and Merry, their ashen, dark, grubby faces not covering up their despaired looks. I saw Gandalf bite his lip. I looked back to Frodo and he was breathing steadily. Sam looked at Frodo, then to me, back to Frodo. He was as pale as the moon, which seemed to be disappearing.

Then, Frodo was on his feet, and the place was clearing off: Hobbits dashing everywhere, searching in any possible places that the old Hobbit could be.

"Frodo," I said, firmly, "There's not much point finding Bilbo now."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, "But Miss Petal has a point."

Frodo stopped halfway up the path. He sighed, turned back to Sam and me, and then walked back towards us.

"You guys should probably get back to bed," he said, "I've got an uncle to look for, and you should really get your sleep."

I glanced at Sam with worry.

"Um…" I said, "Maybe we should come with you."

"No," Frodo said, sighing, taking my hands. "He's probably at Bag End anyway. If he's not, then, I'll find him, and when I do, I'll sleep it off in the morning."

"You can't," I faltered, "You won't-"

Frodo put his fingers to my lips. They were surprisingly warm on this chilly night.

"Please, Pet," he said, with a small smile. I looked at him, with a look of worry.

"Are you sure, Mr. Frodo?" Sam said, angst deep inside his voice. Frodo nodded and as I sighed, he took his hands off my face.

"Be careful, Frodo," I said.

"I will." He said, smiling. He went one way, as Sam and I took the other.

* * *

"Is it just me," I said, wrapping my arms around myself. "Or is it freezing?"

"It probably is, Miss Petal," Sam said, "But I'm rather warm."

"Well, I feel as cold as…"

I stopped, as I felt the warm overcoat drape over my shoulders. I looked at Samwise in surprise, and saw his waistcoat and undershirt conspicuously as he was no longer wearing his overcoat.

"Just as long as you give it back," Sam smiled. I looked gratefully at him.

"Do you think Frodo will find Bilbo?" I said, changing the topic entirely.

"I can't say," Sam said, scratching the back of his head as we kept on ambling down the path. "I think so."

A short silence separated us for a moment. A two-path way now went on, two ways that we both were finally departing from each other.

"Goodbye, Sam," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

"Alright, Miss Petal," he said, "Good-night!"

I smiled, he waved and we turned from each other and chose our separate roads. A chill ran through me and I pulled the overcoat more around me. Then, I just remembered it was around me. But I didn't turn back to Sam. I didn't chase after him, brandishing this dark, yet warm, coat.

"I'll give it to him tomorrow," I told myself, smirking.

As soon as I touched the door, I sighed but a smile spread across my face. I pushed the door away, skipping into the kitchen.

I swore as I burned my fingers, trying to set some lights to do its supposed purpose. As an orange glow flickered, blossoming with warmth, I sighed again.

The kettle was put over the stove and I turned around with a shout.

"Ma!" I called, "I'm home!"

A spark of light floated through from the hall. It moved around like a glowing bubble, or a firefly. Then, she held it up towards her face, showing the ghostly, pale side of it, worry read across her face like an open book.

"Where have you been?" she whispered.

I instantly knew where this was going. I looked at my own mother with guilt pushing through my heart.

"You know, Ma."

Worry was torn from the page in her face; anger was scrolled over it in bold.

"You went to Bywater again, didn't you?"

I shrugged helplessly and Ma took a step forward.

"You are – I never…" she faltered, before pausing, hurt lining her soft, worn face. "You remind me just of _him_. Your Pa." My heart sank. "He would be so boisterous at Bilbo's studies. Throw pranks at everyone – including me. Shout out at the earliest of opportunities. And then when we weren't at studies, he would be an idiot in the Green Dragon, or another place where he could grab attention and be stupid."

My lips slowly met together and shut out my words, my voice.

"You probably don't remember him," she said, "He left…just walked out of the door…and…." She looked at me, the tears circling around her eyes, shining against the candlelight. "…didn't come back."

I didn't know what to think, or say, or act.

"So," I finally got out, "You think I'm like Pa?"

She nodded tensely before suddenly wrapping her arms around me and pulled me into a straggling hug. Awkwardly, I smoothed her messy, tussled hair across her back.

"I love you, Petal," she choked. I felt the tears digging into my shoulder, like warm rain. "If you go…it's just me."

I didn't know what to say as I just held her tightly. I suddenly dared to move my sealed lips and say quietly:

"I love you too, Ma."

She released me, and handed me a small, comforting grin, before she wiped her flamed cheeks with the back of her hand. I patted her shoulder soundlessly, and we both parted. I stumbled over darkness to my own bedroom, falling face first into the pillow. It burst and released a ton of feathers, filling my mouth.

I didn't move my position, staring into the pits of my pillow, glaring at its darkness.

"I hate you, pillow."

* * *

**What do you think? It's probably really short compared to all my other chapters, but I thought you might like it that way. Thanks for reading and ****_please_**** R&R so I can hear what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, I know. Incredibly short. It was originally part of Chapter 8 but I did a mistake and then I had to make it a separate chapter. Anyway, thank you ****_so_**** much for reading! Please review!**

* * *

"Wake up," a voice said softly.

I opened my bleary eyes, expecting to see my mother.

Oh, hell.

I screamed, pulling my bed covers to my chin, making Pippin and Merry fall off my bed.

"Get the hell out of here!" I screamed.

"I _told_ you two that she wouldn't like it," Frodo said from the doorway.

"Well, we don't listen to you, do we?"

"_I'm_ not listening to anybody if they don't _get out_!"

Pippin ducked from the pillow that was aimed for his face.

"OK," Merry said, avoiding one too. "We'll leave."

Merry stalked out, being followed by Pippin, who shut the door behind him. I let go of my duvet, listening to their conversation outside.

"Well done, Pippin, you goon."

"Who are you calling a goon, Mr. Baggins? If anyone's a goon, it's Pimple S.B or Merry."

"Hey!"

"Let's stop this, it's nothing but childish."

"We _are_ children."

"You two are, I'm not."

"Shut up, Merry," I heard Frodo and Pippin say simultaneously.

"You shut up."

"Shut up."

"_Shut up!_"

"Ssh! She'll hear us!"

"I think, _goon_, she has already."

"I wonder why that is," Pippin muttered sarcastically, "_goon_."

A grin couldn't be helped. It arrived but didn't depart. I changed quickly and charged out of the room, seeing the boys standing there, leaning against the hallway walls.

"Hey, goons," I grinned. "Nice conversation, by the way."

"Ready?"

"Are you?"

"Is he?"

"Yep."

"In that case, I am too."

"I'm with them."

"Don't count _me_ out."

My memory cleared as tears of happiness were brought to my eyes. I wasn't to forget my time with them.

Not a single moment.

* * *

**See? I told you it was short. Thank you so much for reading. I really do appreciate it and I would thank you more if you reviewed. Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I have now over 500 views on this story...book...thing. Thanks so much guys! And 8 reviews. I'm pretty pleased with what I got, but I couldn't have got them without you. Yes, you! Anyway, on with the show! (This is a really pointless chapter, so I would understand you if you immediately stopped reading after the first sentence)**

* * *

"A year since Bilbo disappeared," Merry chuckled. "Seems like months ago."

"Almost," I corrected him, "a few weeks to go until September."

Merry pulled a face. "Same thing."

I rolled my eyes.

A year had _almost_ (as I stated correctly to Merry) passed since Bilbo's birthday party, and the disappearance.

"Where are we meeting Pippin again?" I asked, looking at Merry as he brought out his pipe and popped it in his mouth.

"Well," Merry said, after releasing a light cloud of smoke. "After he finishes his _Thainson studies_." He added with mockery.

"They say he is to be Thain on day," I pointed out. "He needs to learn some things."

"Pip?" Merry asked, outraged. "_Learn_? Pippin hasn't learnt anything in his life apart from stupidity!"

I wondered if I was to reply to that, but decided against it.

"Ah!" Merry said joyfully, spotting the figure draw towards us. He instantly hid his pipe and bounded to his feet, running towards his cousin.

I smiled, seeing them so happy together, and raced up to them.

"How was _Thain_-?" Merry started, before receiving a lock between my elbow and his stomach.

"What Merry is _trying_ to say, is how were studies?"

Pippin shook his head, showing a cute, young look on his face.

"Name a time when studies are interesting and fun."

"All the times with Bilbo."

Silence dropped upon us, unwanted on the day with the sun conspicuously overlooking the land.

"I can't believe that he really left." Pippin said quietly.

"You know Bilbo, he's so queer."

"That's nasty, Merry. Bilbo is not queer!"

"He's just like Frodo."

"Yeah," Pippin said, "Frodo is quite odd."

I felt my stomach turn into knots and anger wake. "Frodo is _not_ odd."

"No," Merry said, smirking. "He's the best guy in the world – according to you."

"Shut up," I scoffed, hoping the pink tinge across my face wouldn't show like dark pencil on white paper.

"Don't deny it," Merry said. "You really like him."

"I know," I said, "I like him like I like you!"

The cousins swapped glances with their mischievous looks.

"What we are saying is…" Pippin said, looking as though he were trying not to explode with the giggles. He bit his lip and looked at Merry who did likewise. "Umm…"

I glared at them, throwing the ice right into their faces.

"I didn't – you didn't _honestly_ think…"

They smirked but received no warm feelings in return.

"I hate you."

They shrugged. Then Merry smiled with more pleasure than before.

"We're also wondering if…" he started. "That you wanted to come to Farmer Maggot's with us."

"What? Now?"

"No…in a few weeks."

I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head to one side, mystified.

"Why?"

They exchanged their glimpses of theirs.

"Well…"

"Fine," I interrupted, scowling. But soon my lips slowly turned upwards. "I'll go."

* * *

A week or two had passed, and the ends of night, most Hobbit lads spent their time in Bywater, in the Green Dragon.

Everyone was, yet again, staring at Merry, Pip and I, standing on the table.

_Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go._

I cheered aloud when I saw Frodo, taking four or five drinks from Rosie, who was grinning behind the counter, and skipping around our table, singing along.

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._

_Rain may fall and wind may blow,_

_But their still be many miles to go._

Pippin and Merry started drumming their feet against the table, addressing each other as well as me.

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_

_And the stream that falls from hill to plain._

_Better than rain or rippling brook…_

Everyone in the pub remained silent, hanging onto our words with glee as Pippin and I, screamed by ourselves:

_Is a mug of beer inside these Tooks!_

The whole pub was then drowned with cheering and laughter. I clapped as us three Hobbits leapt up the table: Merry, making a drunken cheer, Pippin, skipping with joy, and I, jumping off the table so extravagantly, that when I hit the ground, the impact swept me off my feet.

My head hit the table, and I remember vomiting before Merry catching me in his arms.

"You need to stop falling all the time," he said, the grin in his voice.

I abruptly pushed him away from me, standing up and looking at him defiantly.

"You need to stop catching me when I fall," I shot back, sticking my tongue out.

"I've had enough for the night," I said, to Pippin and Merry. "I'm just going to go home. I'm tired."

Pip nodded, I think unaware of it, the alcoholic fumes letting out as he burped. Making a face, I left without another note.

When I reached home, I dreaded about Ma, and what she was thinking about me going to the _Green Dragon_.

I slowly opened the door, hoping not to wake her or startle her, if she was awake. Inaudibly, I ran into my room, slipping under the quilt, staring at the thick darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Although, this week, I'm going to England for holiday, and I won't be getting any FanFiction. And then, when I come home, it's time to go back to school (I think I'm going to die). So, I'll try to squeeze time through homework time to try to get onto this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long wait. Here is my Chapter 11 and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The tall wheat stocks rustled quietly as the gushes of warm wind cruised past.

I was quite thankful that I wasn't wearing a dress, for it would sweep up, showing with the breeze. And that would not be a good thing, especially if you were standing beside Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

Merry jumped past, into some more wheat, out of sight.

Pippin sighed as his cousin raced on, full of the energy he would long of having. His face had clear, straight marks which his sweat used as guide lines, slipping down his face.

"You are so unfit, Pip," I giggled, "You ought to get more exercise."

He groaned and stumbled after me as I waded through the golden corn.

Suddenly, I spotted Merry, midst-way through a clearing from corn, his face showing uncomfortable thoughts.

"One moment," he called to me. He sprinted into the opposite direction, into the corn.

I could feel the puzzlement spreading across me. As I made to step after him, Pippin drove up, holding up an arm.

"I think he forgot to go before we left," he said quietly, but I could here the amusement concealed in his voice.

"What? Oh-" I blushed terribly when I realised what Pippin spoke of. "You know, if he needed to go, he could have just said."

Slowly, the heat melted off my face as Pippin shrugged.

"Stay here," he said softly. A smirk slid on his lips. "I'll jump out on Merry and scare the life out of him."

The draught of loneliness swept through as Pippin, too, left.

* * *

_"Ma," I called through to the kitchen. "I'm going now!"_

_Her figure showed from the kitchen doorway, her face looking hard._

_"Where are you going exactly?"_

_I didn't like her tone. It sounded hard and I knew she was going to get mad with me._

_"We're going to Farmer Maggot's." I said a bit too innocently._

_"We?" she asked, curtly and hollowly._

_"Pippin and Merry are coming too," I said, as if it were obvious. Well, it was._

_Her golden eyes looked at me weakly, sorrowful, and empty. I tried to abstain her gaze, so creepy and unusual to me. _

_"All I ever wanted was a little girl," she whispered. "And when I got you…I thought everything was just perfect. But now, I have a tomboy, just like her father. She has only friends, that are…are made for trouble…"_

_Tears blinded me as she said her last hollow, harsh words that echoed in my brain for a time._

_"I wish I never had a child like you."_

* * *

I was quite glad for once that Pippin and Merry weren't there where I was, thinking about my last moments with Ma. I sniffed quietly as I observed the thick layer of tears build up like a wall over my eyes. Then, they all released and sank into the dirt under my feet.

The sun glittered in the abyss of the sky, and shone against something in the ground.

Curious, I knelt down, my fingers pushing the close dirt. I pulled it out slowly, examining it under the ever-growing light.

It was a necklace.

The silver, metal chain was so light in my grasp that it almost felt as it weren't there. I followed the string to the small circle, delicate and smooth.

I flipped the face to the other side, and saw curves emblazed in it. They were weaving throughout each other. The words in the centre of the silver frame were quite distinct as I read:

A & A

Hope

I came to my senses as I heard a shout. Stowing away the necklace, I had a split second to turn around and groan as Merry collided with me. I fell to the ground, dazed.

"Get up!" he hissed, "Get up!"

He ran on as his younger cousin came, panting, nearly tripping over me.

"Petal?" Quickly! We need to move!"

I saw the vegetables locked in his hands. He helped me to my feet, as we ran to the direction that Merry just did. Sprinting through the glistening stalks, alongside Pippin, the news suddenly sunk in.

"You stole vegetables?" I panted, but running ceaselessly.

Pip looked at me quickly and a smirk edged on his face. He stopped smiling as he heard voices. He picked up his speed, so I had to try and catch up, despite my efforts.

The next moment, I was on top of Pippin, and to my horror, he was on top of Frodo.

"Frodo!" Pippin called, surprised, as he turned to Merry and me. "Hey, Merry, Petal, look! It's Frodo Baggins!"

"What other Frodo do we know?" I said bitterly, climbing off Pippin and brushing myself down. I looked at Frodo's bewildered face as he lay underneath Pip. I looked to Merry as he clambered off Sam, who I just noticed, also with us, looking slightly disgruntled. A grin fell on Merry's face.

"Hello, Frodo," he smiled.

Sam got up from the ground and stalked over to us. "Get off him!" he growled, pulling me off Pippin gently before shoving him back to me as well. "Come, Frodo."

The stout Hobbit helped his master up, brushing him down before Merry picked up the fallen veggies and placing them into Sam's arms.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam asked. A short gasp left him as he turned on angrily at us. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

Dogs' growls and barks grew louder from the direction we just fell from, and we heard…oh, hell…

…Farmer Maggot.

My gasp was replaced by a yelp as Merry seized Frodo and I and pushed us towards the exit, through some more corn. Pippin followed, leaving Sam, standing there confused and dumb, holding the vegetables still enveloped in his arms.

I continued running, feeling the hot blood pumping in my head, my heart rate quickening by a lot.

"I don't know why he's so upset," Merry called, innocently, as we sprinted through the corn, each stalk hitting our faces in turn. "It's only a couple of carrots-"

"-and some cabbages," Pippin piped up, pointing it out. "Oh! And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. Oh – oh! And the mushrooms the week before!"

I stared, amused mingled with horror, at Merry by my side.

"Yes, Pippin," Merry said, clearly irked. "My point is, he's _clearly_ overreacting."

The stalks shrunk as we left the fields, charging as fast as we could to get away.

"Run!" Merry yelled quickly.

The mistake that I made was looking over my shoulder, not seeing where I was going. As I looked back, I slammed into the frozen statue of Pippin, as he had glazed eyes, looking over the steep slope. We balanced ourselves, trying not to fall. Pulling him back, something pushes me: Frodo. It was kind of like a small routine.

Bump, steady, slam, balance. Bump, steady, slam, balance.

We all sighed in relief as we looked over the drop, not falling. It didn't last long until Sam hit Merry, hitting Frodo, shoving me, moving Pippin.

Yelling and groaning, we all slipped down the slope, dirt kicking into our faces as we all toppled down, hearing each other's moans and yelps as we toppled down the hill.

The last pain injected as the impact slammed my head back, hitting the bottom. Sam was thrown back across me, giving weight to my stomach. I gave one final shriek as Merry crashed on my legs.

Apart from low muttering and cursing, there was silence ebbing around us.

"Oh," Pippin said lightly, breaking the quietness. "That was close."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Spesh thanks to mwang, Breezieberry (x2), Sopmay (x2), anonymous guest, Spiff, Reach and Alphaartist1 for reviewing. Thanks to you if you review. But an ordinary thanks for reading anyway, lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya! Quick a/n to say thanks again! review please?**

* * *

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," Sam said angrily, getting off me. Before he glanced at me with equal hatred. "_Two_ Tooks."

"What?" Merry scoffed, sitting off my legs, brushing himself down. Groaning, I sat up too. "It was just a detour, a shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked, still cross.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin called, still strewn across the dirt, looking at the glorious fungi.

My head instantly snapped to where Pip was gawping at. There, at the pavement, were our mushrooms.

Immediately, we all seemed to be on our feet, apart from the other Took, trying to scramble to his feet.

Merry pushed Pippin back down first, before Sam did, as they all ran towards the small toadstools.

My sitting position didn't move me as I sat there, feeling a bit queasy after that tumble. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to eat food straight afterwards.

I looked elsewhere, down the path, as I stood there. The trees began to sway the leaves slowly unravelled from their normal layer.

"What's that?" I whispered to Frodo, standing beside me. He shrugged before turning his head to the boys, who were stuffing mushrooms in a bag.

"I think we should get off the road," Frodo told them. I gasped as the trees began writhing dangerously, the wind violently pulling up those leaves.

"Get off the road!" Frodo yelled, "Quick!"

The boys then got up, running off the road. I followed Sam, Pippin close behind. The vegetables rattled within his arms.

We jumped off the road, and hid inside a gap of tree roots, enough space for us all to squeeze through.

Despite the fear and worry unstable in me, embarrassment coated across my cheeks as Pippin moved his arm across my chest, attempting to reach for the mushroom bag with Sam and Merry.

"Be quiet!" Sam hissed suddenly, and we all froze, feeling the road above us trembling.

Hooves' sound entered the freezing atmosphere. They rang out like cold voices, echoing in discomfort. Loud, eerie breathing came in too. I held my exhalation, fear overtaking me.

Ever so slowly, I looked up, seeing the black, metal claws curled around a tree root.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw a gothic hood peer over us. Masked it was, its face invisible to the human eye.

Suddenly, Sam threw his arm across Pippin and me, touching Frodo's hands. The dark haired Hobbit opened his eyes abruptly, moving his hands away from each other. Sweat appeared over his skin, the same terror attacking him.

The monster wasn't going to go until it found us.

"Merry," I breathed. Our eyes locked and I mouthed, "Sam's blanket."

He nodded and eased the blanket off Sam's backpack. The stout Hobbit glared at Merry for a moment, before the problem seemed to 'click' in his head.

Merry, with the blanket stuck between his sweaty palms, muttered a countdown to himself before extending his hand, unlocking the blanket from his grasp.

The quilt flew across the road, unravelling and lying in a sprawled and dirty heap.

The monstrous figure screamed and charged away, detecting the source of the intrusion.

I watched Merry and Pippin run away as soon as that happened, racing down the slanted surface. Dazed, I followed, the shriek flooding with icy water into my thoughts. My heart grew icy cold. Sounds were inaudible and unclear as the haunted screech stowed itself away inside my ears. The trees seemed to be darkening as my feet swerved around them, shadows crawling and lingering as I hurtled over bushes.

Blood built up at the back of my throat. I was having difficulty of keeping my eyes watching my own feet, as well as the boys, who were well ahead of me.

They stopped, which slowed me down. Relieved, I fell onto the ground, beside Pippin, his face whiter than the clouds, and felt colder than snow fresh and crisp from a foggy sky.

"What was that?" Merry asked, looking at Frodo's back which was on us. His voice was shaking with pure fear – the first time I had really heard it from Merry. But Frodo just opened his outstretched, clenched fist.

And I could just see the golden flicker in his palm throughout the fiery sun.

* * *

**Just to say, if you like Hobbit stories as well, I have written a short story under that. thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, people! Here's Chapter 13! Thanks to everyone - including you - for reading, and those few for following, favouriting and reviewing. Thanks!**

* * *

_A & A_

_Hope_

I shielded it under my dirt-caked fingers, admiring the carvings in the odd iron.

After the incident with the black figure, we set camp high up in stooping branches, concealed by thick leaves, up in a tree.

The branch that I was sitting on was shared by no others as I privately watched my new discovery. Frodo was higher up, hidden in darkness. Sam was directly beneath me, and I was quite relieved that I didn't wear a dress. He was staring at his loosened palms, the strawberry-blond curls covering his eyes.

The other two were on the other side, chattering quietly but hastily.

My fingers scratched some dirt off the pendant, seeing some new symbols appear over is face.

"_A & A_," a voice said, softly, beside me. "_Hope_." I spun around, startled and prepared, almost waiting for the enemy to strike. My hand smashed into the nose of Samwise Gamgee.

There was a tearing moment that horror crossed both our faces, before I started gasping, "I'm so sorry!" and reaching down on his branch. He was obviously curious, merely standing up and overlooking my hands. Shock slapped him rather than pain.

Without thinking, I touched his nose, brushing the curve. He still had wide eyes but just chuckled quietly.

"No harm done, Miss Petal," he said.

That was when the blood began to spurt down his lips, as well as my arm which was still touching his nose.

"Sorry," I mumbled, guilty. He rummaged through his pockets.

"Where is that handkerchief of mine?" he muttered, through the red liquid. I automatically went to my pocket and offered my handkerchief to him.

As he took my hankie, I sank onto his branch, sitting beside him.

"So," he said, mopping up his nose gratefully. "What do you think it means?"

"What?"

"That pendant of yours."

The absorption of his blood into my tissue suddenly drew my attention. I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

"_A & A_," he mumbled, in thought. "_Hope_. And did you see those other carvings?"

"Yes."

"They could be Elvish," he said, brightening up immediately. "Or Dwarvish."

"Sam," I giggled, "You're making me all muddled up."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, no!" I said suddenly, worried if I had upset him. "I'd love to hear what you think."

A smile widened across his round face, and his eyes twinkled like stars with pride.

We suddenly fell silent as we heard Pippin and Merry, start their new conversation.

"Pippin?" I heard Merry call.

"What?" his cousin replied, sounding bored.

"If a girl – I'm not talking about any girl in particular – was deciding, whether you, Frodo and me to go for -"

"-this has got something to do with Pet. Doesn't it?"

"What?" the embarrassment scrawled inside his voice. "No! That's stupid."

"Anyway," Pippin sighed, "Go on."

"…you, Frodo or me...who would she go for?"

I smirked and Sam returned it as we walked down to Pippin and Merry, a few branches above.

Peregrin cocked his head on one side thoughtfully before he looked back up; having a face as though the answer was already written.

"Merry," he sighed, maybe in sarcasm. "Can't anyone tell that it's _me_ by far?"

In a showy way, he battered his eyelashes, wiggled his eyebrows and flicked his hair, which just made me cackle with laughter. The other boys just rolled their eyes, probably expecting Pippin's answer just like that.

Horrified, Pippin's face turned to see mine, tanned with embarrassment but please.

"Nice one," I grinned.

"But who do you prefer?"

The three boys turned to me, waiting for an answer, but just received an uneasy laugh. There was one name, one name calling distantly in my mind. My lips struggled trying to say it when-

"We must move," Frodo said, appearing around the trunk, with a grim face. We nodded tersely and he disappeared moving down the branches. I faced Sam quickly, he still clutching my handkerchief.

"Sam." I held out my hand. "Can I get my hanky back?"

Surprise spread across his face but he handed back my embroidered cloth.

"Why do you want it back?" he asked.

"It's kind of like a souvenir," I shrugged, before smiling. "For this wonderful adventure."

* * *

I moved quickly in the moonlight, abruptly looking around myself for the black rider's silhouette within the moon's gleam. Every now and then, I would plant my eyes on the boys as they scurried past, making the same moves as me.

They overtook me ever so easily, leaving me neglected in the shadows.

Panting heavily, I stopped by a tree, inhaling strings of misty air. The boys stop, taking cover by other trees, on their guard.

"Anything?" Merry called.

"Nothing," Frodo said, sounding almost surprised and troubled. Relief seemed to be also embedded in his voice too.

I staggered forward, standing behind Frodo. "What is going on?"

"That Black Rider was looking for something," Merry said, directly to Frodo, moving towards us. But Frodo didn't move his eyes off its alerted awareness. "Or someone. Frodo?"

At last, he turned to Merry, his bright eyes trained on him with fear, worry and gloom trapped inside his irises.

"Get down!" Sam burst out. I slammed myself to the ground, seeing the others do it as well.

Apprehensively, we watched the black-hooded figure appear on the hill. All to see were dark black robes, hung down upon its skinny build, like dead seaweed, drifting limply down in the ocean.

It looked around, clutching the reins of its gothic horse with its robotic gloves. As it left, any warmth responded to my heart.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo said. We looked at him, as he faced us. "Sam and I must get to Bree."

"Right," Merry said, slowly. Briefly, his eyes lit up, bringing a handsome sparkle in the darkness. "Bucklebury Ferry! Follow me!"

We leapt up after Merry, sprinting in another direction.

The scream cut us off. The black rider strode in, separating us from each other. I gasped, shock pushed me over.

Through daze, I heard the boys shouting, trying to swerve around our enemy and make safe passage.

Quickly, I managed to regain my feet, running between the horse's legs to reach Pippin and Merry.

"This way!" Merry yelled, stumbling off. "Follow me!"

Turning around but running, I saw the enemy cornering Frodo, disallowing him to pass.

"Frodo!" I screamed, my legs ceaseless to move with haste. "Hurry!"

My heart hammered against my chest as I followed Sam, Merry and Pip as quickly as I could.

Heat grew in my stomach as I saw Bucklebury. I leapt over a fence, racing onto the small raft.

"Get the ropes, Sam!" Merry bellowed. Pippin's hands untangled the tightened rope connecting the boat to the bank. Sam got the other ropes, his chubby hands fumbling messily with it.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted, looking at the road.

He came, terror tearing at his face, fear written on it. His legs were probably going as fast as they could carry him. The black rider came charging after the seeming child, showing no signs of mercy.

"Go!" Frodo said, panic in the air.

The float jerked from the side of the bank. Frodo jumped, aiming to the boat and-

* * *

**No, it's not any mistake. It's a cliffhanger. Do you mind terribly? You only have to wait to the next chapter though. Til then, bye and thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everybody! Rather a long wait. Thank you for reading and ****_please_**** review!**

* * *

Chapter 14

-and crashed on us.

The black rider grinded to a halt, screeching.

Panting, I sought out Frodo.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" His voice drew out, apprehensive.

"BrandywineBridge," Merry said, taking a row and beginning to push us further off. "20 miles."

Sam helped Frodo up, their eyes frozen onto the enemy. It reared up on its horse, before riding away. Through the still air, a wail left either the thing or the horse, before it got caught up with the same of its kind, galloping out of sight.

Colour returned to Frodo's icy cheeks – if colour could come back. Then, he saw me crumpled by his feet.

"Petal," he said, helping me up. "Are you all right?"

I sighed gratefully as he helped me up.

"Well, for one thing, I'm glad you're not Pippin or Merry."

He laughed, for the first time I've heard in a long time, though it wasn't the same: it was ridden with embarrassed fear and pain.

"Why?" he asked, amused.

I leaned in closer to him, and whispered, "You are _much_ lighter than them."

Frodo grinned before turning his back to me, scrutinising the glistening, calm waters.

* * *

Rain began pouring down, so densely that I could barely see through it as we leapt off the boat, onto land.

I could feel my hair plaster onto my scalp, the water clinging onto strands of it.

After a short walk, we stopped at a bridge, liquid reaching through its wood. It had an empty crossing, before a large gate.

"Come on," Frodo said, after checking if it was clear. We scurried across, watching him rap hard on the gate.

A wait was necessary; a pause was required for someone to answer.

Hastily, a small window opened in the gate, a swollen, hunch-backed man bent down, peering down at us with icy eyes.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

Frodo seemed to be startled from this snappy outburst. "We're heading to the _Prancing Pony_."

The old hag shut his small hide-hole and opened the door to the wooden gate.

"Hobbits!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Five Hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn! Our business is our own."

The dimly lit, musty glassed lantern didn't seem to brighten his ashened face, but we saw him nod inconspicuously.

"All right, young sir," he said, "I meant no offense." He stepped back, allowing admittance to Bree.

"It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad…can't be too careful."

Dark shadows towered over us as we stumbled past. Men pushed past, drunkenly, storming past.

Small, alone, were my first feelings in Bree.

A wave of hope swept through me as I saw the sign, swinging in the roaring storm, with the words of: _Prancing Pony_.

The door handle was at the same level of Frodo's face as he fought through its stiffness in the struggle of trying to get in.

He eventually opened t, and we stepped inside. The boys took their hoods off, shaking their heads, banishing the water from their straggly hair.

My mind changed to the pub. It was a bit like the Green Dragon, but everything was so big and once I stepped in, I thought the ceiling was as high as the sky.

We followed Frodo as he nervously made his way to the counter.

"Excuse me?" he asked, trying to be visible to anyone over the other side.

A round man looked over us, a very large moustache on his face, looking almost like a dead rat hanging underneath his nose.

"Good evening, little master," he said to Frodo, making the dead rat move to any small shape that his lips made. He bent forward, indicating Frodo. "What may you be wanting?"

"Beds for five, please may they be separate," Frodo said. "Are you Mr. Butterbur?"

"That's right," Butterbur smiled. The dead rat seemed to glare so grotesquely at me that I moved my eyes away from it in disgust.

I saw men around, who were mostly drinking, joking and guffawing. There were a few Hobbits around, darkly muttering to each other. The smell of vomit and burning was awake in the dim air.

Home was astir within me, but it shrivelled into a dead thing when I thought of Ma.

"Hobbits!" Butterbur suddenly cried, and I moved my startled attention back towards him. "Now, what does that remind me of? Might I ask your names, sir?"

"Mr. Took," Frodo started, nodding to Pippin. Before nodding to Merry. "Mr. Brandybuck. This is Sam Gamgee."

Silence strung up when Frodo looked at me. I mouthed, "Make something up about me!"

"I am Underhill," Frodo continued, turning back to the barman. "And behind me is Miss Took."

"There now!" Butterbur yelled again. "It's gone again! But it'll come back, when I have time to think. I'm run off my feet; but I'll see what I can do for you. We don't often get a party out of the Shire nowadays, and I should be sorry not to make you welcome. But there is such a crowd already in the house tonight as there hasn't been for long enough. It never rains but it pours, we say in Bree."

He turned away from us, swinging his vast waist around to face the doorway behind him. "Hi, Nob! Where are you, you woolly-footed slow-coach? Nob!"

"Coming, sir! Coming!"

I looked to the doorway Butterbur was shouting through, and a new Hobbit appeared, a jolly look planted on his round face.

He surveyed all of us, his eyes widening as his eyes rooted on me.

I bit my lip as he grinned, and I gifted Frodo with a look, seeing a glare sharpening in his blue eyes.

"Where's Bob?" the barman asked.

"I don't know, sir," Nob said, smirking. "'E could be anywhere, 'suppose."

I zoned out then, hearing Butterbur's muffled speech drowning away, as I looked back in, looking at Nob. He grinned, and flashed a wink at me. He was quickly rewarded with a small smile before he scurried away, looking pleased. Confusion was in me as the others followed Nob, Frodo gripping onto my wrist.

"What?" I asked, lowly. "Where are we going?"

"We're getting a room," he said, plainly. "Nob's leading us to it."

I made a sort of mumble and murmur that made him laugh. "Do you not like him?"

I shrugged, and he knew the distinct answer. "'s'alright."

Frodo gave a chuckle again. "I take that as a no then."

Nob was off at a brisk trot, so we had to jog to keep up with him. He ascended up a set of stairs and halting at a door. He stood by the door, hands locked behind his back, his chest stuck outright formally as the boys pushed through, leaving me trailing like an antisocial person. The door swung open as the pushed it open for me, a smile slipping on his face.

"Uh….thanks," I said, saying it more like a question than an inform. He smiled; shut the door behind me, and the room seemed the freeze as we all scrutinised in disbelief at the four beds, three singles and a double.

Cursing in my mind, I leapt forward, trying desperately to get a single bed. Damn. The closest one to me was taken by Sam, looking very triumphant as he mounted upon the stacked sheets.

Glaring at Sam briefly, I then across to the next bed, feeling like a bird, on its first run, about to take flight. Not quick enough, because as I nearly touched the prize, Merry somersaulted first into his landing position, glaring at me territorially.

"Please," I prayed, under my breath, as I moved helplessly to the last single - which Pippin had lastly taken, watching hysterically as Frodo and I were remaining, standing.

The aloud swear slipped from my mouth but I leapt onto the bed, giving Frodo a look of fire as he watched me from his standing spot.

"My bed," I hissed.

He shrugged, nearly smiling. "Your bed." I must have looked horrified as Frodo sat on the lonely floor because Merry started sniggering.

"I don't want the bed anymore," I said, slyly. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight. You can sleep here, Frodo."

"No!" he said, aghast.

"Yes," argued I.

Frodo reluctantly mounted to his feet, and slowly edged towards my bed and sat on the very side that he looked like he was supporting himself.

The floor's better sleeping with than him, I reminded myself.

"I'm getting some drinks," Pippin piped up, swerving the subject to a completely different route.

"Ditto," Sam sighed, smacking his lips together.

"Alright," Frodo agreed.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a bit, and then go out for a sniff of the air later," Merry said, unusually.

"Me too," I said. As the others moved their shocked eyes off Merry to myself, I could feel blush in my face. "I need some air."

I decided it true. Pub air really got to me – because it was so strange compared to the Shire's.

The still air remained with us as the others noisily left. Slipping onto the floor, I crawled to the fire and curled up in a ball by it, feeling the flames' heat reflecting onto my left side of my body.

* * *

_"Pa," I whispered, watching him get ready. "Where are you going? Why do you have to leave?"_

_Pa's thin face turned to mind as he unhooked his jacket from the prop. Sorrow was fresh on his face._

_"I must, Petal," he said, nothing in his voice to give me hints. Tears filled my eyes._

_The door suddenly opened and a young Hobbit entered; wide, blue eyes and a small grin on his face._

_"Are you leaving?" The smile fell off Frodo's face._

_"Frodo." Pa turned to my friend. "Look after Petal while I'm gone."_

_The tears prevented me from seeing Frodo nod anxiously._

_"Will I ever see you again, Pa?" I whispered._

_Evading, my tears left so I could see my Pa kneel by me and whisper, "Petal, I won't be gone. I'll be right here…" His hand pressed over my heart. "…and I won't go, ever."_

_He was gone. Maybe not in my heart, but in soul, flesh, blood – gone. A long hug happened from Frodo as my Pa left, a sigh drawing from his lips._

_"I am going to look after you, Petal," he promised, pressing me harder into his arms. "As though you are my little sister."_

* * *

"Petal?"

My stinging eyes opened. Merry cocked his head in confusion at me. "Aren't we going now?"

I don't know how 'hmm' was much of an answer, but he helped me up, pins'n'needles in my feet as I walked out of the room with him.

It was quite peaceful as we set foot outdoors. The cold air slammed against my face, coiled up my sleeves. Dim lamps outside made a nice touch to the aura, and I couldn't help sigh.

We strolled down the street. Minutes crashed past us, until the cold was really setting in.

"I think I've had a little too much fresh air," I said to Merry, hanging on his coat.

He wrinkled his nose and sharply inhaled some breath, a small cloud floating about as he exhaled. "Yeah, let's go in."

Turning back the way we came, we made it only a few withdrawing steps until a hand shot out and gripped onto me like its owner was dying. I spun towards Merry, his face soft, still hanging onto me.

He was gazing at the sky, tilting his head back, his eyes glistening along with the small gleams up high. Confused, I watched at the black sheet of space. A few seconds were consumed, and then I froze as a cold run swept by me.

It appeared as though Merry felt it too, because he had his face alarmed and sharp.

"Who's there?" he dared to call out.

I gasped as I saw the dark shadow slink down an alleyway. I knew who it was. So did Merry. It was rather obvious.

It was a black-hooded figure.

My feet made several stumbling steps back. Merry didn't follow. Instead, stupidly, he shot after it.

Impulsively, I followed my friend, fearful and feeling the adrenaline run through me. I sprinted through the darkness, but stopped as Merry stood a few metres away from a hedge, looking solidified. Horror crossed his face as he eavesdropped on the…bush.

I approached carefully, hearing unspeakable muttering and hissing. It took me a few seconds to realise it was what Merry was eavesdropping – what was coming from the bush. It stopped suddenly, a rustle came, Merry and I looked at each other, seeing the black figures looming over us.

And then we fell into darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to write a little faster in my chapters - but Chapter 15 is coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, FanFiction readers! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry this is...3 weeks late? *grimaces* oh well. I just want to say, I own NOTHING of this story apart from my characters (Petal, and her mum, and some more later on) and also, you might recognise the story mentioned in this chapter (I hope its not copyright :/) And a very popular character is also mentioned! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

My vision cleared. I was on my back, blinking at the sky. Blood dripped onto my face as Merry bent over me, checking if I was alright.

"Merry…" I mumbled, dazed. "What happened?"

I immediately spotted the blood across his forehead. I reached up and touched his wound, smudging it over my fingers.

"You're hurt," the words drew from my lips. The pain slipped away as a grin replaced it.

"I've been worse," he shrugged, and before I could speak, he swept me up in his arms.

Again.

My face fell when I saw Nob, watching the whole scene. Jealousy pricked in his eyes and I had to shut my own mouth to stop myself from shouting every foul name to his face.

"Are you alright?" Nob asked, still looking envious, but worried. What on Middle-Earth? I had just nearly had a heart attack, fainted instead, and finding my friend injured – do you think I was to be alright? I felt like shouting that to him, but didn't.

"Fine," I muttered, glaring at him instead. I looked up to Merry hesitantly and repeated myself. "What happened?"

His jaw tensed, his teeth gritted as he spat, "Black Riders." My lips zipped as Merry lifted me inside the inn, up the stair.

"Black Riders!" He burst out as we set foot in our room. Peeking over Merry's arms, I saw fear blossom over Frodo's face.

"Where?" a sudden, sharp voice snapped. I felt Merry's arms nearly drop me as a man, cloaked in brown and black, as cold as the night, stood out from the shadowy corner.

"It's alright," Frodo said, quickly. "This is a friend of Gandalf's."

* * *

That night, we made our way to the man's room, who had gained nearly all of Frodo's trust, but otherwise, no one else's.

As I looked briefly at Pippin's face, I felt horrified as he was vibrating – with so much trembling of fear that it looked like he was excited, his pale face grimacing.

"Pip? Are you…"

He nodded hastily, before he scurried to the double bed. I groaned with irritation and exasperation.

Darkness spilled from outside, covering the room with a thin, unheated blanket, decorating our arms with tiny goose-bumps, slivering up our arms.

Merry jumped on to the mattress, straining the springs from underneath. Diving under the covers, his head emerged, some colour returning to his pallor face. Warmth returned in me as I studied his bobbing curls and the twinkle arriving in his cloudy eyes.

Sam carefully slipped around Merry, hanging off the edge of the bed, turning his back to Merry as his younger cousin slipped in beside him. They were both blinking at me, sitting awkwardly perched on the side of their bed.

Frodo sat on the other side, facing the man, who hid under the heavy shadows in a wooden armchair, lurking in the corner.

Tell a story," a soft voice whispered. Startled, I turned abruptly back to the two boys, their positions unchanged, frozen under the soft quilt. Merry chimed in after Pippin's say, their tones like new chisels hacking away at a boulder, the noise driving my head in.

"A story?" My sigh came more out as a despaired whisper, like though someone had just curled up and died by my feet. Not seeing my expressions, they glowed more and nodded their heads more obediently. "Well, I know one…"

Instantly, they sank under the covers more, their eyes still trained on me.

"Once upon a time-" Frodo looked at me, looking amused, shaking his head. My throat tightened automatically impulsively.

"Go on," Merry egged on eagerly.

"-There was a traveller-" I choked, any confidence dissolving away into the dense air.

"-A traveller!" Pippin squealed. "We must name him!"

Silence arrived momentarily, with all eyes on Pippin as he looked deep in thought, before he brightened up.

"Lotho!" he cried, beaming.

Merry almost looked offended, before he smirked. "No, no, Pippin. You have it all wrong. We name him _Pimple_."

Frodo turned to us, his face more amused than before. "That _is_ the same thing, you know."

"I know!" Strider said, some excitement in his voice, where he sat in the dark corner. "Let's call the traveller Legolas."

"I-" I looked with a quizzical look to Strider, nearly laughing. "Who?"

"A very dear, yet very annoying friend," he explained, shrugging.

"Is she an Elf?" Sam asked, looking eager instantly.

"Legolas is a boy," Strider said, smirking. We all – apart from Sam who was blushing crimson – burst into peals of laughter. "But, yes, he is."

I cleared my throat through pure agitation. Everyone looked back to me.

"Continuing my story," I announced, creating Frodo and Strider to resume their staring on the road; Sam on the bed post. "The _traveller_ -" I put emphasis on the word that made Merry perk up again.

"But we agreed to call him Lotho Pimple Legolas!"

"The _traveller_," I said, angrily, "is going to be called _Meriadoc_ in a minute. And then I'll make him strangle himself if you don't listen and continue interrupting."

Merry seemed to be withdrawing in fear as Pippin sniggered.

"There was a traveller, wandering about Middle-Earth. He wanted to go exploring."

The two boys held onto my words, seizing up. I saw Sam inaudibly listening in, freezing.

"He had some money on him, and as he travelled, he came across people on every village.

"The traveller was quite a foolish one, and fell for tricks quite easily.

"So, all the people that he came across tricked him to giving his money and possessions away. He would say, 'Please use them well,' before still walking.

"But, soon, after a week, he had no money, food nor clothes, because he gave it all away. People laughed at him, and upset, embarrassed, he ran into the forest, unclothed." Normally, telling a story of someone naked would make Pip and Merry nudge each other, swap glances, maybe snigger.

Not this time.

"Alone, he came across a goblin, as it said, 'I have no food. Please give food.'

"The traveller gave up his arms to this tricksy goblin, but the goblin kept eating, his legs, his body.

"All left was a head, as the traveller whispered, 'Please use them well,'.

"The goblin finally ate the traveller's eyes, leaving him blind, laying him there dying on the ground.

"The goblin said merely, 'Thank you, traveller, and now I shall give you something in return.'

"A note was thrown from the goblin, in front of the traveller's head, but he could not read the word 'FOOL!' scrawled in Orkish on the front."

Pippin and Merry were now staring at me, their eyes filled with sorrow. I continued, "The traveller started crying, with no eyes, with happiness. He said, 'Thank you! You're the only one in my journeys to give me something in return!'

"And then, the tricked traveller, only a head, no eyes, but crying, and happy, died."

I could only hear my steady breathing, as I whispered, "The end."

The silent wind battering against the paned windows was the only audible thing to be heard, for silence had sprung up over the thick-aired room. The boys shifted uncomfortably before the tried to play happy.

"Cheerful," Pippin said, hollowly.

"Very," Merry muttered. "I'm glad the traveller wasn't called Meriadoc in the end."

Samwise nodded, quivering, before resting his head on his ivory pillow.

"'Night," Pippin mumbled, being followed by his elder cousin.

"Goodnight," I said, trying to smile. I pressed my lips against Pippin's forehead, before kissing Merry's temple too. Sam retreated under the covers as I made my way over to Frodo and Strider. Quietly, I sat beside Frodo at the end of the bed. As I looked up, his face had an expression of puzzlement.

"You're very good at story-telling," Strider said.

His bored tone of voice couldn't convince me whether he was mocking me or no, so I just ignored his comment.

* * *

I missed home. More than anything. Ma, the Green Dragon, the meadow.

Was I ever to return there?

* * *

**I'll ****_try _****to hurry up next time. :) thanks again! x**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG, guys, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages (I was on holiday (I got a tan! xD)) But I promise to speed it up. As ever, I thank everyone who reviews and favourites and follows etc. I realised on my holiday I didn't have a disclaimer so I better make one.**

**Ahem.**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit or any of Tolkien's work, nor his characters, apart from my own, such as Petal, Tofia, Lara (another story), Rana (another story) and more. If I ****_did_**** own his work, I would feel very proud and change some things around (like Boromir wouldn't have died, or AragornxEowyn would have come true, even though I do like Arwen).**

**Happy? Anyway, this chapter is quite small, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 16

I sat, thinking about it for so long until I could hear horses outside.

"Is it…" I whispered, terrified, "…them?"

I watched Strider fearfully as he looked outside. Their screams scared me senseless. Outraged, they flew back outdoors, leaping onto their horses and rearing up.

Behind me, the boys awoke, sitting bolt-right up in their bedsheets.

"What are they?" Frodo asked. Strider swiped a dark glance towards him, before returning his watch on the path.

"They were once men."

How could they have been?

"Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power."

The Black Riders screeched and began to disappear.

"One by one, falling into darkness."

Strider looked back to us, speaking softly, "They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead."

A shudder ran through my spine, sending microscopic shoots of shock their each rib of mine.

"At all time," Strider sowed on, "they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One."

He stood up, announcing his last lines. "They will never stop hunting you."

* * *

That next morning, we set out from Bree, not knowing where we were going as Strider led us away, into a tall forest.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called to Strider audaciously.

"Into the Wild," Strider said, before walking further ahead.

I hopped up to Frodo, muttering, "Who is this Strider?"

Merry chimed in. "And how do we know he's a friend of Gandalf?"

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo said, darkly.

"But where's he leading us?" Sam asked, leading his pony.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Strider called, overhearing. "To the House of Elrond."

I watched Sam in amusement as he glowed radiantly.

"Hear that?" he gasped. "Rivendell? We're going to see the Elves!"

* * *

** Any questions, comments, requests - review, or PM me! xD thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, thanks if anyone reviewed for Chapter 16 (I'm putting this on doc manager after I posted Chapter 16, cause I can't be bothered to do it before I post chapter 17, if that makes any sense) and I love u if you do (Not literally...)**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit or any of Tolkien's work, nor his characters, apart from my own, such as Petal, Tofia, Lara (another story), Rana (another story) and more. If I **__**did**__** own his work, I would feel very proud and change some things around (like Boromir wouldn't have died, or AragornxEowyn would have come true, even though I do like Arwen).**_

* * *

Chapter 17

Walking. I'm sick of it. We continued walking for hours.

"I'm hungry," Pippin moaned.

It was very early in the morning. We hadn't slept through the night nor eaten.

"Have you ever not been?"

"Never," Merry yawned from behind me. "I'm hungry too."

"Well," I said, dumbfounded. "It'll be breakfast in a few hours." _I hope_.

They groaned but continued trudging along. A fog had fallen, almost separating Strider from us Hobbits.

My legs ached and wobbled, pain was nipping my back. I looked at all the dirt on my hands, seeing the dried mud by the detailed lines. Chipped and grubby would be the right words to describe my nails, but I could only shrug to myself helplessly.

Soon, later, we saw Strider squatting on the ground.

"Breakfast," he ordered.

Frodo and I were the ones who stood still as the others jumped down; leaping for the food inside their sacks.

My bones turned rigid as Strider looked up at us, looking dull. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"No, thank you," I said, icily.

"Don't you trust me?"

I stuck my chin up. "I'm beginning to."

That was the first time I witnessed him smile. "So," he began. "You came with these boys because…?"

"I did not choose to come along," I said, nearly spitting at him. "I went to the farmer's with Pip and Merry, and then we bumped into Frodo and Sam…" I rolled my eyes. They weren't paying any attention.

Strider didn't say anything. He looked at me as I spoke again. "Something tells me that your real name isn't Strider."

He smiled. "I shall not say my real name here. It may be dangerous to speak of it."

My eyes seemed to be narrowing into a glare, whereas he just seemed to get more and more amused by my actions. Then, he said, "Do you have a name?"

"I might do," I said, raising an eyebrow and softening my expression.

"May I know what it is?"

"_I shall not say my real name here_," I mimicked. "_It may be dangerous to speak of it_."

That was the first time I heard him laugh, ringing out with the new sunrise. I couldn't help smiling too.

"You're stubborn," he grinned.

"Why, thank you," I said, sarcastically.

I turned, just for a moment, and saw Frodo, with a tilted head, a smile sprawled on his face.

Copying him, I rested my head on my shoulder, making a cheeky face right back to him.

Just like the old days.

My teeth gritted as I hauled myself up the steep hill.

Huh, more like mountain.

Pip was the only one behind me as the others were already halfway up the slope.

"I can't stand this a minute longer," I said, gruffly. "I think I'm going to die."

"Well," Pippin panted. "In that case, I am currently dead."

A sweat bead tumbled down my stretched lips. "Nice one, Pip," I gasped, begging for breath, but continuing my smirk.

And we made our way up the hill.

Patches of snow were staining the green sheets of grass as we trekked on.

Shaking, my legs finally gave way and I collapsed on a snow-bed, causing the cold liquid slashing at my skin.

"Petal?"

Frodo.

I peeked up at him, from below, seeing him hold out an arm. With his help, I got up, finding out that the others had pulled to a halt.

"I'm hungry." Only Pip could say that. I looked at him in exasperation.

"On a normal day," Sam chimed, "this would be the time for second breakfast."

Normally, I would insist on having second breakfast at once, but at that moment, I felt sick.

"Maybe we should have it now."

"Yeah, okay. What food have you got?"

"Mmm…"

We stopped moving altogether, rummaging for unnecessary pots and pans, and, of course, the food.

I leant against Bill, the pony, stroking his coat. I whispered in his ear, "I'm not hungry. Are you, Bill?"

He made some encouraging whinnies as he tossed his head back, letting out clouds of steam from his nose.

"You're probably starving," I agreed. "One moment."

"Do you have any food, Petal?" I turned around, recognising the voice. Huh, Frodo.

"No."

I then found an apple scorched into my hands, limply facing into the cloudy sky. "I'm not hungry though."

"You didn't have any first breakfast, so you can have second breakfast."

"I-"

"Just eat it."

I sighed, almost with exasperation, and stalked back to the lonely pony. As he saw my apple, I knew he wanted it instantly.

Chuckling, I let the apple willingly slip from my fingers, compressing under the sharp teeth of Bill.

"Petal!"

Damn.

Frodo returned, a hard look set in his eyes. "Did you give that apple – your breakfast – to Bill?"

Prominently, I stuck out my chin with defiance as I intertwined my arms together.

"I might have," I said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Petal," he said, slowly and irked. "You need to eat something…"

"I don't have to if I don't want to," I countered.

Frodo was about to open his mouth again.

"Gentlemen."

We all looked up to Strider, bemused and blinked. He was obviously addressing us.

"And lady," he said, quickly, as he saw my annoyed look. "We do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin inquired, chirpily.

"You've already had it," he said, confusion outlined on him.

"We've had one, yes," Pippin continued. "But what about second breakfast?"

Strider just walked away, behind some large bushes. Now, it was Pip's turn to look confused.

"Umm…I don't know, but I think he doesn't know about second breakfast," I said.

"Yeah," Merry nodded, before turning back to Pippin. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

Merry's younger cousin turned to him, baring a face as though Strider had committed an unforgivable as felonious crime because of not knowing of second breakfast.

"What about elevenses?" Pippin asked Merry, dropping a pan from his hand. "Afternoon tea?"

I shook my head. Strider probably didn't know of this stuff. It was pointless of Pippin asking.

"Dinner?" Pippin said. "Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"

Merry looked fondly at Pippin, amusement scribbled over his face. "I wouldn't count on it."

He turned back to his path, but only walking a step before the apple came. He brought his hands up, catching it in front of his face.

He patted Pippin on the shoulder and moving back on his trudge, leaving Pippin watching, slightly baffled.

The brevity of his confusion as a second apple hurtled over the bushes, and knocked Pip in the face.

I couldn't help but snigger under my breath as he looked up at the sky, as though it were raining with the red, blunt fruits.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded.

We caught up, treading the snow, grass and mud, as well as boredom.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18, and I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment in the reviews or if you must PM me. I love to hear what you have to say!**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit or any of Tolkien's work, nor his characters, apart from my own, such as Petal, Tofia, Lara (another story), Rana (another story) and more. If I did own his work, I would feel very proud and change some things around (like Boromir wouldn't have died, or AragornxEowyn would have come true, even though I do like Arwen).**_

* * *

Chapter 18

My stomach wouldn't stop badgering me as the grey clouds stalked us. I couldn't hear properly because of Pip's muffled moans, and my eyes were bored of seeing nothing but dull skies, mud underfoot, and my companions.

"This used to be the great watch-tower of Amon Sûl."

I looked up dully, expecting Strider to be talking about, perhaps, a bit of shrubbery, or if we were lucky, a weed.

Instead, he was standing, gazing at a large mound, with a stone, ruined keep, rampaging through the clouds.

Strider faced the rest of us.

"We shall rest here tonight."

I don't know how many relieved sighs, grateful gasps withdrew from us in the following, as we staggered up the mound, onto the keep ruins.

Abruptly, I sagged in the corner of a rock wall. Rigid and pained were my limbs as I ran a shaking hand through my hair. I brought out some wet leaves and sticks, obviously from before.

I watched through my thin eyes Strider bring out five knives from a wrapped cloak.

"These are for you," he said. Merry fell back as he caught his thrown dagger that Strider passed to him. "Keep them close." The others took their blades before I hesitated.

I had words flashing in my mind – 'weapon', 'killer', 'blood'.

'Death'.

I took a gulp before I reached out and grabbed my rusted weapon.

Dragging my arm down, my arm started shaking violently as I held it up to my face.

"I'm going to have a look around," Strider said. He got up and departed.

My hand clasped around the hilt, squeezing my other hand.

From behind my deadly object, Merry grinned, enthusiastically waving it about, plunging it through the foggy air.

With a sigh, Sam dully observed his oversized needle and dropped it on the ground.

Frodo's reaction was unreadable as he eyed this thing stuck in his palms.

What really surprised me was, that Pippin had a face as though he visualised foul things upon the glints of this sword.

The cheeriest one was still swinging it about wildly as he face me, jumping to the test.

"Pet," he grinned, though determination diffused wildly through his voice. "Let's do swordplay."

I raised my eyebrow but nodded uneasily.

Protection was the thing I needed desperately. The sword swung in front of me, forming a layer of destructible security.

It soon vanished as my opponent wiggled his sword so high over his head, I squealed with fear and clamped my eyes shut.

The impact ran through my weapon, through my hands, up my arms as Merry hit.

A scream coursed through me that my weapon created as it collided again.

Everything slowed down as he revealed the glistening knife high above his head. I finally realised how much fear was stowed inside me.

His sword flew down, about to kiss mine from a left angle, when impulsively, stupidly, I let go.

Like a bird, it soared past, the feathers on its wings brushing against my neck. It's as if we froze through time, wide-eyed, gasping.

Blood trickled down my neck as the sword's tip grazed my skin.

"Hey!" Frodo shouted, anger shaking in his voice.

Shocked, Merry dropped his blood-tipped dagger, it lying across mine.

"Merry," Frodo snapped, striding towards us. A tissue snapped in his hand and brushed gently over my wound.

I was crushed. The grazing hurt, but my heart felt shrivelled up. My eyes were brimming, but they were wide, like Merry's.

He had his mouth hanging open limply, but he looked aghast.

"Merry," Frodo repeated, his tone indifferent from before. As Merry looked at Frodo, he walked over, looking livid.

Mutters and mumbles were whispered to each other. At first, Merry shook his head, before nodding violently.

"I want to try again," I said, suddenly. They both looked at me.

"I'm trying again," I repeated. I didn't want to be marked as a weakling. I wasn't going to either.

My knife on the ground had a current through me, making me feel excited.

"Please," I pleaded, seeing their faces.

Merry's lips tilted upwards with a playful edge.

"All right," he smiled, picking up his dropped weapon. Frodo shrugged, sighed, moved off.

My knuckles shone white as my hands gripped my knife like it were a life-and-death matter. The looked like they were about to burst through the marble skin.

In a flash, Merry put me back off course, repelling my blade from my hands.

I tried again, a few times.

All of those times were unsuccessful, me falling over for the final try.

"You win," I confessed, to my ultimate nerves. I grinned though as he helped me up. "You wait though."

"Wait?" he asked, his eyes flashing in sarcasm. "When you challenge and defeat me? I'll wait too. It'll be…another eternity or so."

"Shut up," I scoffed, giving him a push. He reached out, returning one back.

Still grinning, he sat by Sam and Pippin, whom were shovelling down their dinner.

In fact, I spotted Frodo too, shielded by shadows, gnawing on some bread.

I couldn't care.

And I didn't care.

I spun on my heels one-hundred and eighty degrees, and slid off.

Eerie quietness grew in the atmosphere at that part. Making a face, I shoved my hands in my pockets.

My feet didn't stop pulling me along the mud, trudging me over rock until I turned a corner, hidden from anyone's sight.

I started inhaling the fog, taking in the mists. Air seemed to be endangered in my blistered lungs.

Small beads of the unwanted began to group under my eyelids, trying to grasp onto my dark lashes.

I dwelled by this sheltered rocks, towering over me like a party tent, but suddenly yet gradually discolouring.

My eyelids flew open as I thought of Ma.

She'll sit by the table, waiting for my arrival, longing for her to take back her words.

Eventually, she'll let angst take over her like a plague, agony bursting through her chest.

Ma and Eglantine would question each other, before realising their children were gone. Then, they would run up to Merry's Ma, worrying together.

At last, they run to Bag End, calling for Frodo's name frantically. Only to know he's gone too.

Guilt slaps my face, sorrow there too.

My tears evaporate in my eyes, leaving them bone dry.

Discomforted and lonely, I turned back to my friends, to their blank faces.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review to make me happier! =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's Chapter 19! Thanks to everyone who reads this story - and I love you all if you do, and extra hugs go to the ones who review, favourite and follow! Well, here's the chapter, and please give me feedback in the reviews (pls? i only have 14 D:)**

* * *

Chapter 19

Sleep was no option. It was impossible to conjure anyway because of my numb limbs, the stones sinking into my spin and ribs like blunt needles.

In darkness, I lay on the ground, wearing Sam's overcoat for a second time. I had to admit it was warm, cosy, but far too spacious for my liking.

And you think Sam hadn't done enough trouble for me.

Guiltily, I was resting my head on his backpack that he removed his pots and pans from their hooks and offered it to me. It was a lovely pillow, but it wasn't the real reason why I felt uncomfortable.

It was the first proper time I was sleeping by boys, even though I felt on the other side of this place others.

I started to feel the hunger kick. I hadn't had a crumb all day.

Banishing food from my mind, I rolled onto my side, seeing his pea green eyes, blinking deeply into mine. Then I saw his damp hair, darker than usual.

"Pippin!" I exclaimed, before he put his hand over my mouth.

"Ssh!" he hissed. But his voice softened as he wearily checked the others. "I don't want to wake the others."

Through Pippin's soft touch, I thought furiously, _Then why are you bothering me?! _Instead, I just shook his warm touch off me.

"What is it?" I asked, through clenched teeth.

The innocence sparkled in his eye as he said eagerly, "I'm hungry."

I was about to open my mouth to say, "Well, there's nothing I can do about that," but my own stomach protested alongside Pippin.

At first, I avoided his pleading glance, biting my lip nervously. Then, within two seconds, I gave Pippin a face as I turned my scowl upside-down, and scrambled to my feet.

"Let's have supper."

The spark licked my finger tentatively, before recoiling in horror. I withdrew my hand, fascinated as I watched the flame devour a few more sticks from its realm before burgeoning into a new monster, spreading the fire across the wood, it blossoming into new colours.

Smiling, I watched my creation develop, giving heat to us as we numbly sat before it.

"I got the sausages," he chirped, giving these lank strings over to me. I placed them on one of Sam's pans, and sacrificing it to my make.

It hissed with the new arrival, but continued mopping the underneath metal of the pan with its flame.

"How are you?"

I moved my eyes from the sizzling sausages onto Pip.

"How am I what?"

"Well," Piping mumbled, shifting a pace away from me. "About Strider, those Black Riders, and not being in the Shire?"

"I thought it would be okay," I said, suddenly. "But – but…"

I flushed unnecessarily. He looked at me, surprised.

"But what?"

"You…changed."

Pippin was about to open his mouth when his cousin trained his grey eyes on us.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. He was clearly pretending to sound shocked, but the hope rose in his voice distinctly.

"Having supper," I breathed back. I turned the sausages over, letting the crisp show, the smell overwhelming.

"I've got some tomatoes in my bag," he said, brightly.

"Come on then," Pippin said, beckoning him over. The tomatoes and Merry joined us, huddling by the warmth.

It was only a few seconds before Sam jolted to us, concern awash over him.

"Come on over," I whispered. He sat beside me, his eyes flickering in a haywire sequence.

"I have some bacon strips too." I had never heard Samwise as excited.

"The sooner we put them on," Merry said, "the sooner we eat."

Our hushed, excited voices spent by. Frodo was the only one who had his back to us, on the floor.

The clatter of pots, pans was inaudible, the sizzling of our food hushed, as we began to eat.

It was then, as I bit into a corner of bacon, and true hunger was clear in my mind.

I noticed that our low volume levels were crescendo-ing. Not me, though, as I devoured my supper, remaining by silence.

Suddenly, a voice called out, so loud in this suspenseful aura. "What are you doing?!"

There Frodo was, with a face I had never seen so aghast and angry in my life, sitting with his blanket aside.

"Sausages, tomatoes," Merry started, brightly, "nice, crispy bacon."

Samwise held up a separate pot, with the leftovers inside to Frodo, as he scrambled up and over.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, generously.

_We need to be quiet_, I thought. _Or the Nazgûl are going to come._

I gasped automatically as my fire licked Frodo's foot as he attempted to kill it.

"Put it out, you fools!" Frodo bellowed, anger and bewilderment lifting into the air, as he proceeded to destroy the flames, covering it with dirt. "Put it out!"

"Oh, that's nice," Pippin yelled back, sarcastically. "Ash on my tomatoes!"

My fire shrunk into a spark with a hiss, from a spark to blackness with retching gasps, from blackness to death.

* * *

**Not really a chapter full of excitement, but the next few chapters will. xD Thank you for reading. **

**Oh, and please, I have another LOTR story called In The Dark, and no one has reviewed at all, and I feel really depressed. If any of you have a heart out there, show it to me by reading and reviewing kk thank you if you do but thanks for reading this anyway! xD**


End file.
